Un Noël Rose
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Quand la magie de Noël est à l'oeuvre, même le plus succeptible des petits alchmistes et le plus séduisant des colonels seront charmés. Un voyage en train mouvementé et des sentiments dévoilés les mèneront à s'aimer.
1. De la grande visite

**Un Noël Rose**

**Chapitre Premier:** _De La Grande Visite_

**Edward…?**

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et croisa un onyx qui l'observait avec curiosité. Un seul œil, mais Edward n'avait pas à se poser de question. Cet œil, il le connaissait aussi bien que son propriétaire. Roy Mustang, colonel et alchimiste d'état au compte des Q.G de l'Est. Un homme exceptionnel pour ceux qui travaillait sous ses ordres. Et malgré sa carapace, Edward savait qu'il avait un cœur tendre.

**Tu dors?**

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête pour dire non. _Je ne dors pas…je dormais. ronchonna-t-il en silence._ Après un dernier instant, Edward se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Mustang le regardait avec intérêt. Que lui voulait-il celui-là se demanda le jeune homme en plantant son regard ambré dans le sien. À sa grande surprise, le colonel baissa son unique œil pour regarder le couvre-lit. Est-ce qu'il hallucinait ou Mustang évitait son regard?

**Colonel? Est-ce que ça va?**

Pas de réponse. Seulement un timide sourire sur les lèvres de Roy qui fit rougir Ed. il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Edward craque. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond et, après s'être habillé convenablement, il se planta devant le colonel, un air de défi dans les yeux.

**Vous n'avez rien d'autre faire que de venir me réveiller?**

Après un moment d'hésitation, l'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire.

**-Non je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de m'assurer que tu te lève ce matin alors que tout le monde t'attend…**

**-Que tout le monde m'attend? demanda Edward.**

**-Aurais-tu déjà oublié que c'est aujourd'hui que vient Alphonse pour fêter Noël avec nous?**

**-Al…murmura le blondinet.**

**-C'est ce que je disais. Tu l'as oublié!**

**-Je ne l'ai pas oublié…j'ai juste eut un…**

**-Oubli? proposa Mustang.**

**-Un blanc! Et pourquoi on parle de ça? Je suis debout alors allons-y, s'emporta Edward.**

Roy le laissa aller et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie du Q.G. Le colonel rattrapa Edward avant que ce dernier ne traverse la porte principale. D'un même pas, ils franchirent le portique. Dehors, des voix, des rires mais ce qui fit le plus sourire Ed fut cette voix familière qui lui avait tant manquée. La voix d'Alphonse qui l'appelait au loin, cette voix qui perçait tout ce brouhaha et qui fonçait tout droit vers son cœur.

**Nee-saaaan!**

Puis, auréolé de lumière dorée, une tête blonde surgit de nul part et fendit la foule pour venir se planter à quelques mètres d'Edward. Le jeune alchimiste n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Alphonse fonçait droit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer affectueusement. Mais dans son élan, Al n'avait pas prévu entraîner Edward avec lui. Résultat; ils s'écrasèrent brutalement dans la neige, provoquant ainsi les rires des personnes aux alentours. Trop heureux pour protester contre cet accident, Edward lassa rouler sa tête sur la neige molle qui avait amortit sa chute. Ayant fermé les yeux ensentant le corps d'Al contre le sien, Ed n'avait pas pu voir le visage de son frère une fois étendu sur la neige. Ouvrant les yeux, il eut le loisir de contempler l'heureux visage du jeune homme blond.

Comme il avait vieillit en sagesse. Bien qu'Al avait toujours été le plus sage des deux, Edward ne pouvait qu'admirer son nouveau calme. Lui qui avait passé sa jeunesse dans l'espoir de sauver son frère, le voilà qui enlaçait un corps de chair. Son vrai corps. Le fruit de ses recherches. Au fond, c'était lui qui méritait la réputation. C'était Alphonse qui, durant toutes ces années, n'avait jamais perdu espoir, qui avait cru en Ed même lorsque tout semblait difficile alors que ce dernier c'était découragé si vite devant tant de problèmes. Edward qui, au bout du compte, était un lâche.

Le jeune alchimiste ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'Alphonse avait fait de plus que lui. Il était là, étendu dans la neige avec lui, le visage rayonnant de joie de retrouver son frère après une si longue absence. En effet, Alphonse avait élu domicile chez les Rockbell depuis son retour de la Porte. Étant militaire, Edward n'avait pas eut cette chance. Alchimiste d'état depuis près de cinq ans, Edward Elric n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté son frère au cour des dernières années. Mais il comptait bien en profiter maintenant qu'Alphonse était au Q.G. pour fêter Noël avec lui. Cette fête qui leur rappelait à tous les deux leur mère, voilà qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis pour la célébrer ensemble.

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Edward se releva en jetant un regard furtif autour de lui, espérant avoir passé inaperçu. Raté! Tout le monde les observait avec amusement. Déneigeant son pantalon et son manteau de rapides coups de main, il tendit l'autre main à Alphonse. Ce dernier roula dans la neige avant de saisir la mains d'Edward pour se relever. Le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies par le froid, Alphonse se permit d'observer son frère. Comme il avait bien grandit ce petit bout d'homme. Et malgré ses protestations, Al savait qu'Edward restait un enfant. Certes il avait gagné en maturité mais cette fameuse lueur d'amusement brillait un peu trop souvent dans ses yeux pour qu'il ne s'assagisse vraiment.

Soudain, Alphonse vit son frère comme ce qu'il était en réalité ; un enfant qui avait été forcé de grandir. Un enfant-adulte. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Al serra très fort son frère contre lui.

**Je croyais pas t'avoir tant manqué, dit Edward, surpris.**

**-Alors maintenant tu le sais, répondit Al avec un sourire.**

Devant eux, un homme apparut, un sourire en coin. Le Colonel Roy Mustang qui avait observé la scène de loin, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Même si ses moments de bonheur étaient rares depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, personne ne se cachait qu'Edward était le seul à pouvoir lui faire revenir le sourire.

**Bienvenu à l'Est Alphonse.**

**-Mais Colonel Mustang…je suis déjà venu ici, protesta Al.**

**-Je sais bien mais à chaque fois que tu viens ici, on dirait toujours que c'Est la première fois tellement tu as l'air heureux de voir Edward.**

**Ce dernier se détourna un instant, rougit par la gêne, et fit habillement dévier la conversation.**

**-Que diriez-vous de retourner à l'intérieur avant que l'on se transforme tous en glaçon.**

**-Excellente idée, l'appuya Mustang. Qu'en dit-tu Alphonse?**

**-C'est que…je…il y a…**

Intrigué de voir son frère si confus, Edward le regarda longuement, des questions pleines les yeux. Il y avait longtemps qu'Alphonse n'avait pas été si embarrassé. Mais de quoi pouvait-il s'agir?

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Al?**

**-C'est que…j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tout le monde finira bien vite par le savoir, mais je voulais que tu sois le premier à qui je le dirais.**

**-Mais enfin expliques-toi, s'énerva Edward.**

Avant même qu'Alphonse n'ait pu s'expliquer, des bruits de bagarre se firent entendre à travers la foule. Le brouhaha s'intensifia en se rapprochant rapidement des trois hommes. Puis, ils purent distinguer un éclat de voix.

**Laissez-moi passer!**

En entendant cette voix, Alphonse rentra la tête dans les épaules en rougissant violement. La raison de cette attente l'avait devancé avant même qu'il puisse parler à Edward. Justement, le blond qui avait surpris le geste de son cadet, tenta de fouiller la foule du regard, incertain de reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Peine perdue, même sur la pointe des pieds, il n'y voyait rien…il était trop petit.

**Vous allez voir qu'on ne me laisse pas seule sans le regretter.**

Cette fois, Edward se sentit rapetisser. Winry! C'était belle et bien sa voix. Mais que faisait-elle à l'Est? Et si c'était ça la ''chose'' dont voulait lui parler Al. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il amené alors que Noël se fêterait dans quelques jours. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec mamie Pinaco?

**Al, qu'est-ce que Winry fait ici?**

**-C'est d'elle que je voulais te parler…**

**-Alors tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer vite parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette**

**-C'est de ma faute.**

**-Je sais bien puisqu'elle ne serait jamais venu ici sans raison…, commença Ed.**

**-Non je veux dire, c'est de ma faute si elle est de si mauvaise humeur.**

**-Hein?**

Mais une fois de plus, personne ne put s'expliquer. Une nouvelle tête blonde venait d'apparaître et à se fier au visage qui venait avec, la jeune femme n'était pas très contente. Un visage fermé, un regard qui lançait des éclairs, des joues rougies par le froid et l'effort car il semblait bien que la jeune blonde en question avait couru. Deux valises à la main, Winry fulminait de colère. Elle lâcha le tout et fila comme le vent avant même qu'Edward lui ait dit bonjour. Elle se planta devant Alphonse qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le paysage. Alors Edward crut comprendre…mais seulement la raison qui poussait Winry a être d'une humeur si massacrante.

**Tu n'as pas honte de me laisser seule au beau milieu de la gare pour courir te jeter dans les bars de ton frère! Tu n'avais qu'à le dire si j'étais de trop, je serais resté à la maison.**

Edward sourit en entendant les premières paroles de son amie d'enfance, il avait deviné que c'était la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais le reste, il n'en comprenait pas un mot. Alphonse avait demandé à Winry de l'accompagner à l'Est? Edward observa discrètement son frère qui écoutait sans broncher ;es reproches de la jeune femme. Rêvait-il ou Al semblait…heureux! Heureux de se faire engueuler par Winry? Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien.

**J'attends une réponse Al…ou sinon je peux repart…**

**-Non, la coupa Alphonse. Ce n'Est pas la peine , écoute. Je suis désolé mais j'étais tellement heureux de revenir ici que j'ai oublié ta présence. Je suis désolé Winry. Ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**-Pour cette fois, ça passera. Mais la prochaine fois…**

**-Je t'attendrai, compléta Al avec un grand sourire.**

Edward n'en revenait pas. Alphonse avait tellement l'air…différent. Profitant de cette pause, le jeune homme se glissa aux côtés de son jeune frère en espérant que sa présence n'indispose pas les deux jeunes gens. Raté! Winry avait braqué son regard sur Edward et le dévisageait avec intérêt. Comme elle avait changé depuis leur enfance. Certes son caractère avait empiré mais elle restait la même aux yeux d'Edward.

Winry Rockbell, jeune fille qui avait su gagner le cœur des frères Elric d'un simple regard, avait grandie avec eux. De plus loin qu'avait pu se souvenir Edward, Winry avait été la seule des trois enfants à être sentimental. Si aujourd'hui la majorité de ses actes affichaient un tempérament bouillant, winry avait autrefois été quelqu'un de très doux. Encore aujourd'hui, Edward se surprenait à repenser au temps ou Al et lui s'Amusait à se battres pour savoir qui des deux marierait la jeune fille. Mariage…mais pourquoi pensait-il soudainement au mariage? Ce pouvait-il que…

**Edward?**

**-Hum…?**

**- Tu m'écoutes?**

Alphonse l'observait avec curiosité. À ses côtés, Winry semblait moins fâchée mais tout aussi surprise qu'Al de constater qu'Edward était dans la lune. Le Colonel Mustang les avaient rejoint et affichait un énigmatique sourire. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc aujourd'hui? Tous semblait sortir de leurs habitudes. Se retournant vers Alphonse et Winry, Edward se surprit à espérer que Roy reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que son frère lui parle de cette ''chose', si importante.

**Oui Al, je t'écoute.**

**-Je crois que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de te parler de cette chose…**

**-Chose?! explosa alors Winry. Si c'est tout ce que ça représente pour toi et bien bon débarras…**

**-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se radoucit Alphonse.**

**-Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer tout ce charabia, demanda Edward qui ne suivait plus rien.**

**-Winry et moi comme fiancés, lâcha Alphonse en rougissant comme une tomate.**


	2. Première Déclaration

Un Noël Rose

**Chapitre second:**_ Première Déclaration_

_Eh bien oui, voici déjà le deuxième chapitre de mon petit conte de Noël. Je préfère vous avertir d'avance, la fin de ce chapitre est plutôt brutal mais c'est que je vous réserve la première scène de Yaoi pour le prochain chapitre, alors bonne lecture! :D_

Edward écarquilla grands les yeux. Il dévisagea tour à tour son frère et son amie. Fiancés? Impossible. Winry était trop brute pour espérer mener à bien une relation quant à Al, il était trop…différent d'elle. Et pourtant, tout semblait évident. Depuis leur tendre enfance, Alphonse avait toujours entretenu de puissants sentiments pour cette jolie jeune fille. Mais Edward ne se serait jamais douté que cela puisse être réciproque. Tout simplement trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit, Edward éclata de rire, surprenant à la fois les deux amoureux et le colonel qui l'observait avec curiosité.

Une fois la surprise passé, Edward dévisagea à nouveau son petit frère et sourit à Winry. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, ils pouvaient sans doute faire un beau couple. Alphonse était quelqu'un de très doux et attentionné ce qui contrastait avec le tempérament bouillant de Winry. Inconsciemment, le jeune alchimiste c'était rapproché du colonel qui continuait de sourire mystérieusement aux amoureux. S'en était-il douté depuis le début? Alphone s'était-il confié à Mustang ou lieu de le faire avec lui? Edward ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça!

**Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, déclara Edward sincère. Mais je ne doutais pas que tu te déciderais si tôt.**

**-Il faut croire que j'en avais assez de cacher mes véritables sentiments, répondit Alphonse en rougissant de ses propres paroles.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas croyables, se récria Winry. On dirait de vraies filles.**

Le regard noirs des deux frères Elric fit taire la jeune femme qui se contenta de sourire innocemment avant de reprendre ses bagages. Alphonse fit de même avec les siens en se tournant vers Edward et le colonel.

**Maintenant on peux y aller !**

En tête, Alphonse et Winry franchirent les portes du Q.G. et se dirigèrent vers le centre du hall afin de laisser la sortie libre. Edward, suivit de près par Mustang, rejoignirent les deux jeunes gens. Alors que le colonel allait les conduire dans leur appartement temporaires, une puissante voix féminine s'éleva dans les airs, le figeant sur place.

**Colonel Mustang! Je suis bien navré de vous déranger avec vos invités mais il s'agit D'une urgence. Voter bureau croule sous d'immenses pyramides de paperasse. Je vous conseille donc d'y courir sans plus attendre, déclara la femme qui approchait, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.**

**-Bien sur lieutenant Hawkeye, se soumit Mustang en faisant un signe de salutation aux jeunes adultes.**

Il repartit en direction des bureaux, suivis de près par Hawkeye. Laissés à eux même, les trois amis d'enfance s'observèrent un instant. Edward finit par prendre les devants et conduisit ses amis dans leur appartement respectif. Winry se déclara satisfaite de ses quartiers et prétexta la fatigue du voyage pour être seule. Laissant les deux frères ensemble, la jeune femme ne se doutait pas qu'elle ferait l'objet de leur prochaine conversation. En effet, après avoir reconduit sa bien-aimée, Alphonse se retrouva seul avec Edward. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'assaillir de question multiples concernant sa relation avec Winry.

**Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'ais pas parlé de tes intentions de demander Winry en fiançailles, s'emporta Ed. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu l'aimais vraiment…**

**-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Tu sais depuis longtemps que j'aime Winry.**

**- Oui mais pas de là à la marier!**

**-Nous sommes fiancés, corrigea gentiment Alphonse.**

**-Peu importe. Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant non?**

**-Oui, soupira le cadet, mais j'aurai risqué de me voir refuser mon rêve.**

**-Tu crois vraiment que Winry aurait refusé de te fiancer si j'avais été le premier à le savoir?**

**-Non. Seulement….j'ai eu peur du refus.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle n'avait pas accepté?**

- **Je crois que je serais devenu gai, déclara Alphonse, un sourire en coin.**

Il y eut soudain un lourd silence et Edward détourna le regard malgré lui. Se pouvait-il qu'Alphonse ait des doutes? Il ne pouvait l'affirmer pourtant, cette lueur au fond de ses yeux ne le trompait pas. Alphonse savait quelque chose…mais quoi? Mettant fin à la discussion, Edward saisit les bagages de son frère pour les poser sur son lit. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il allait faire mais une chose était sûr, il avait besoin d'Air. Marcher, n'importe ou pourvu qu'il soit seul.

**Je te laisse défaire tes valises et te reposer un peu avant le dîner. Je sors prendre l'air si quelqu'un me demande.**

Alphonse hocha la tête, comprenant le soudain besoin de solitude de son frère. Car en lui annonçant cette nouvelle, Alphonse avait officiellement déclaré qu'il appartenait désormais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son grand frère. Repassant les images de la matinée dans sa tête, Al se mit à penser au Colonel Mustang. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'à chaque regard, il dévisageait Edward& Et si son hypothèse était fondée? En effet, le cadet des frères Elric avait longuement observé les deux hommes à différents moments et il était désormais convaincu que son frère était, depuis longtemps, amoureux du colonel.

Bien sur il n'en avait jamais parlé à Edward mais le cadet avait le pressentiment que tout allait bientôt se faire savoir. Était-ce le lourd silence dut à la remarque d'Alphonse ou encore les longs regards qu'ils échangeaient? Al ne pouvait en être sur mais les déclarations approchaient. Se contentant de rester fidèle à ses habitudes, Alphonse partit à la recherche d'Edward. Il obliqua dans les quartiers de Winry afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Devant sa réponse négative, le jeune homme sortit à l'extérieur. Il n'eut aucun difficulté à retrouver les traces d'Edward dans la neige. Suivant les renfoncements,

Alphonse se dirigea vers la petite silhouette qui marchait de long en large de l'enceinte principale.

**Ni-san?**

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement en entendant une voix derrière lui mais il se calma aussitôt en identifiant la personne qui l'avait suivit au beau milieu de ce désert de neige. Gardant toutefois la tête baissée, Edward alla à la rencontre de son frère.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ed? Tu n'as jamais été de si mauvaise humeur, commença Alphonse.**

**-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, se défendit l'interpelé.**

**-Alors il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas. Regarde la tête que tu as.**

**- Je ne croyais pas qu'on passerait Noël avec Winry, mentit Ed.**

**- Ed…je sais que ce n'est pas la véritable raison.**

**- Je …je crois que je suis amoureux…du colonel Mustang, lâcha Edward**.

Silence. Alphonse avait visé juste, son frère étai amoureux de Mustang. Gardant son sourire pour lui seul, le cadet s'approcha davantage d'Edward.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu crois que tu es amoureux? Il le sait?**

**- Non! s'écria alors Edward. Et je ne compte pas lui dire.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que tu imagine la tête que j'aurai! Jamais plus je ne pourrai le regarder en face, s'apitoya le blondinet.**

**- Et si c'était réciproque, avança Alphonse.**

**- Tu veux rire, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ignorer sa réputation. C'est un homme à femme.**

**- Comme tu voudras, céda finalement Al qui se doutait bien que la vérité n'était pas telle que son frère la voyait.**

Alphonse se doutait bien qu'Edward devrait faire face à la réalité plus vite qu'il ne le voulait vraiment mais il n'avait pas envie de miner le moral de son frère davantage. Alors, il se contenta de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Edward pour le ramener doucement vers le Q.G. Il faisait beau à l'extérieur mais le temps menaçait de devenir sombre et pluvieux c'est pourquoi Alphonse voulait rentrer avec son frère. Sans un mot, le cadet entraîna Edward dans ses appartements ou il l'installa confortablement sur son divan de velours rouge. Ceci étant fait, Al fit le tour de ses quartiers et revint vers son frère, deux verres dans la main. Il en tendit un à Edward en souriant de sa grimace de dégout.

**Du lait, ronchonna-t-il.**

**- C'est tout ce que j'ai alors si tu n'en veux pas, tu devra t'en passer, dit Al en réprimant un sourire.**

**- Tu sais très bien que je DÉTESTE le lait, répondit Ed en posant le verre sur la table basse.**

**- Alors si tu n'es pas occupé à boire tu pourras mieux me répondre.**

**-Hum, Edward releva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.**

**- Quand comptes-tu annoncer au Colonel Mustang que tu l'aime?**

**- Ne répète pas ça, s'emporta Edward en lui agrippant fermement le collet.**

**- Je ne savais pas que tes sentiments pour lui étaient si fort…**

Silence. Edward, qui avait subitement changé de couleur, ne put répondre à la provocation de son frère. Quant à Alphonse, il souriait en détaillant la tomate qui lui faisait face. Il ne c'était pas douté un instant qu'Ed aurait pu aimer quelqu'un de cette façon, un homme de surcroit. Edward reprit finalement une couleur plus normal et lança un regard noir à son cadet. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire en lui tendant son verre de lait en signe de compensation. Le jeune homme protesta.

**J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le lait!**

**-Mais je le sais très bien Ed. Je me suis seulement dit que tu aimerais peut-être boire avant de me répondre.**

Edward prit tout de même le verre que lui tendait Al en le regardant avec mépris. Certes il aurait tout fait pour éviter d'étaler ses sentiments à son frère… mais de là à boire du lait. Non merci!

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, lui demanda Ed en plantant son regard ambré dans le sien.**

**- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te pousse à rester aussi muet.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire ridiculiser, répondit-il.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu connais des intentions du colonel? Tu ne lui a même pas dit que tu l'aimais. Comment peux-tu prévoir sa réaction?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Edward. Mais je veux pas le savoir!**

**- Et rester malheureux chaque fois qu'il posera les yeux sur toi, le raisonna Alphonse.**

**-Je déteste quand tu parles ainsi, répondit Ed après un moment.**

**- Mais tu sais que j'ai parfaitement raison, non?**

**- Oui Al…Tu as sans doute raison, comme tu avais raison pour moi. Tu avais raison de me secouer un peu quand je broyais du noir. Tu avais aussi raison pour la pierre philosophale et raison de m'avoir poussé dans ces moments de doute. Tu avais raison Al, et je te demande pardon. Pardon pour toutes les fois ou j'aurais du t'écouter et ou je ne l'ai pas fait. Pardon!**

Pas de réponse. Alphonse s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas prévu un seul instant que la discussion dérive à ce point sur des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler. Le passé était derrière lui. Deux chose lui importait à présent; avancer dans ce chemin qui lui avait offert la vie et apprendre à son frère à cesser de porter le monde sur ses épaules. Ed en avait déjà fait assez pour lui, Alphonse était maintenant désireux de lui rendre la pareille. Ce dernier se leva et enleva des mains de son frère le verre de lait qu'il continuait de regarder avec dégout. Attrapant sa main gauche au passage, Al entraîna Edward jusqu'à son lit ou il le coucha. Cette fois s'en était assez! Il lui parlerait franchement.

**Edward, le réprimanda fermement le cadet. Arrête! Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et le passé ne peut être changé. Si j'ai un corps aujourd'hui c'est bien grâce à toi. Alors fais moi plaisir et arrête de dire que tu n'es qu'un lâche. Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse mais ne t'acharne pas à vouloir porter le monde sur tes épaules. L'important c'est le résultat et regarde moi, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? Que j'ai un corps?**

-**Si, admit Edward en se calmant un peu.**

Alphonse s'approcha davantage de son frère en posant une main hésitante sur sa tête. Il la fit lentement glisser le long des douces mèches couleur de blé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ainsi caressé les cheveux de son frère et même si ce dernier affirmait le contraire, Al savait que cela apaisait son esprit tourmenté. Le silence persista encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse décide de retourner à leur conversation. Cette fois, il se contenterait d'écouter son frère et non de lui faire la morale.

**Alors est-ce que cette fois je pourrai aussi avoir raison, demanda-t-il incertain de l'attitude qu'allais prendre le blondinet.**

**- Oui, soupira ce dernier. Tu as sans doute raison…mais je n'ai pas envie de le vérifier.**

**- Alors tu restera enfermé à jamais dans ton désir, se fâcha Al. Je ne te reconnais plus Ni-san. Ou est le garçon fonceur qui a été mon frère un jour.**

Ce fut ces paroles qui déclenchèrent le flashback d'Edward. Il vit dans son esprit une succession d'images bien précises représentant des moments marquants de sa jeune vie. Il se revit, dans une cour, le sourire aux lèvres, Winry et Al à ses côtés se balançant à tour de rôle sur une balançoire accroché à la branche d'un arbre. Puis, une autre image; sa première vision de Roy Mustang alors qu'il était à demi conscient, les membres à moitié arrachés. Le temps passa ainsi avec des images. Edward revit ces moments les plus noirs alors que son jeune frère, devenu un simple armure vide, le ramenait sur le droit chemin. En quelque sorte, le garçon avait réussit, seulement, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Alphonse avait un corps bien à lui et entier. Il n'y avait auncune raison de se plaindre pourtant…c'est ce qu'il faisait.

**Je suis désolé Al. J'ai réussi mais…pas assez vite. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'offrir ce corps bien avant, pour que tu ne vive pas dans cette satané boîte de conserve. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger et non que le contraire ce produise! Désolé Al. Pour toutes les fois ou j'étais trop fier pour te demander pardon, dit Edward avec un timide sourire. Mais surtout désolé de ne pas avoir été le grand frère que tu aurais voulu avoir.**

Alphonse ne put se retenir davantage, il plaqua Edward, qui tentait de s'asseoir, au matelas de son lit avec une grande force. Le visage rougit par la pression, le cadet tenta désespérément de se calmer. Il retira d'abord ses mains du torse d'Edward et planta son regard dans le sien.

**- Arrête de toujours t'excuser Ed. Je crois bien que c'est ce qui me rend si furieux. Ce n'est PAS de ta faute, alors arrête de dire le contraire. Il faudra un jour que tu acceptes le fait que tu n'es pas responsable de tout.**

**- Je crois en effet que je n'aurai pas le choix car si tu continu, c'est moi qui vais être fâché à force de me faire répéter que je ne suis responsable de rien.**

**- Disons seulement que nous avons tout les deux un rôle à assumer, dit simplement Alphonse.**

**- Je suis d'accord, céda Edward alors qu'une question passa dans ses yeux. Dis moi Al, ru as retrouvé tout tes sens avec ce nouveau corps?**

**- Je ne comprends pas très bien ta question Ni-san, avoua Alphonse.**

**- Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a des…, Edward voulut dire défaillance mais se retint de justesse. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire?**

**- Oui oui. Je sens tout comme avant sans que rien ne m'en empêche. Je peux aussi sentir tes cheveux sous mes doigts, dit-il plus doucement en faisant glisser sa main sur le torse d'Edward.**


	3. L'invitation

**Un Noël Rose**

**Chapitre troisième:**_ L'invitation_

Edward cessa de respirer l'espace de quelques fractions de secondes. Rêvait-il ou Alphonse avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux? La main qui était posé sur son torse le brûlait à travers ses vêtements. Mais de quoi parlait-il, il s'agissait de son frère !

**Al, murmura le jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**- Tu m'as manqué Ed. J'aurai aimé être avec toi plus souvent.**

**- Mais…pourquoi…**

**- Tu n'as pas changé, ricana Alphonse. Tu as toujours eut peur de tes sentiments…même envers moi.**

**- Non. C'est juste que…tu es mon frère.**

**- Et alors, je ne te parle pas de l'avenir, je te parle de maintenant.**

**- Tu veux dire tout de suite?**

Le cadet ne répondit pas, il savait qu'Edward avait compris. Lentement, Alphonse fit remonter sa main jusqu'à la joue de son frère qu'il caressa tendrement. Il n'avait curieusement pas envie d'en rester là. Mais comment agir sans brusquer Ed ? Doucement, Al approcha son visage de celui de son aîné. Il put lire dans ses yeux de l'incertitude mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de l'apeurer. Il ne fit que déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward en un doux baiser. D'abord, Ed se raidit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas avec Al! Mais au fils des secondes, les lèvres d'Alphonse se firent plus douce, moins pressantes. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps.

Avant qu'Alphonse ne puisse se séparer de l'union de leur deux corps car il ne voulait pas forcer son frère, les lèvres d'Edward s'entrouvrirent pour répondre à son baiser. Surpris, Al se laissa faire. Plus insistant, l'aîné passa sa main gauche derrière la nuque de son frère en y exerçant une légère pression pour approfondir leur baiser. D'abord surpris par cette initiative, le cadet des frères Elric ne s'en plaignit pas et s'allongea lentement aux côtés de son frère, dans son lit. Lorsque les lèvres d'Edward se furent habituées à leur échange, il en voulut plus. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seul une lueur de désir passa dans ses yeux.

Alphonse remarqua bien vite que son frère demandait davantage alors il s'exécuta. Descendant ses baisers le long de son cou, il fit lentement glisser sa main sur le corps d'Edward, l'immobilisant à la hauteur de sa ceinture. Incertain, il questionna le blondinet du regard. Était-ce cela qu'Edward voulait? Pour toute réponse, Ed ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. Le plus jeune ne se fit pa prier. Doucement, il caressa le pantalon d'Ed et, à mesure que le renflement grossissait, Al exerça une plus grande pression. Bientôt, Edward n'en put plus et se mit à gémir faiblement. À son tour, il posa une main sur l'entre-jambe de son frère et lui fit vivre les mêmes sensations.

Ce ne fut pas long pour que les deux frères gémissent leur plaisir à l'unisson et s'écroulent l'un sur l'autre. Satisfait, Alphonse posa sa tête sut le torse d'Edward en soupirant. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, un moment d'intimité avec Ed rien de plus. Quant à ce dernier, il fut à la fois déçu et heureux que cette expérience se termine. Certes il avait connu un extase indéfinissable mais il l'avait fait avec Al…C'est ce qui était le plus étrange. Edward ferma les yeux pour faire cesser ses questionnements. Il passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux dorés de son frère en les caressant distraitement. Un pesant silence s'installa alors dans la chambre.

**Dit Ed, on gardera ça pour nous, demanda soudainement Alphonse.**

**- Oui, c'est promis.**

**- Alors ça ne changera rien entre nous n'est-ce pas?**

**- Que veux-tu que ça change Al. Tu restes mon frère et je t'aimerai quand même.**

**- Oui tu as raison…En plus dans quelques temps je me marierai et toi…tu auras avoué ton secret au Colonel Mustang.**

**- Ne le répète pas, s'écria Edward. Je ne sais même plus si je l'aime…**

**- Peut-être mais là, tu viens de l'avouer, s'exclama Alphonse avec un sourire vainqueur.**

**- …**

**- Alors c'est vrai? Tu vas lui dire?**

**- S'il peut se libérer des griffes de la lieutenant Hawkeye et si je peux trouver un moment seul avec lui…Oui, je lui dirai, soupira Edward.**

Alphonse n'ajoura rien d'autre mais le sourire qu'il arborait en disait long sur son état d'esprit; il était fier. Non pas parce qu'il avait réussit à avoir raison de son frère mais parce que pour une fois, Ed suivrait ses conseils. Il y avait cependant une chose que les deux frères ignoraient c'était que leur plan allait être devancé. Après être resté immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, Al décida de prendre congé. Il fit promettre à Edward de souper avec eux et quitta ces appartements pour aller rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Pour sa part, l'alchimiste blond sortit prendre l'air et revint au Q.G. pour marcher longuement dans les multiples couloirs de l'établissement. Trop de questions l'assaillaient, il devait se changer les idées avant d'y réfléchir.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du Q.G dans un des couloirs principaux, une plainte fusa de derrière une porte. Cette porte menait au bureau du plus illustre des colonel ; Roy Mustang. Ce dernier était assis, au plutôt, évaché sur sa belle chaise à haut dossier, derrière son bureau. Un stylo à la main, qui ne faisait que survoler les dossiers ouverts devant lui pour finalement y poser sa signature en bas de page. Roy Mustang était un homme très fier mais il avait un terrible défaut; la paresse. Heureusement pour lui, il pouvait compter sur sa lieutenant pour le ramener à l'ordre…à coup de neuf millimètre, son arme favorite.

Riza Hawkeye n'était pas une femme sadique mais devant l'incompétence de son colonel,( _Oui je sais, c'est le mot tabou et même si ces dans ces moments là que j'aperçois Mustang sortir ses fameux gants destructeurs, je le dis quand même XD) _elle n'était pas très douce. Cette dernière s'était levé du pied gauche et lorsqu'elle était entré dans le bureau de Mustang et qu'elle n'avait trouvé qu'une pile de paperasse, la jeune femme s'était énervée. Cela expliquait parfaitement la raison qui l'avait poussé à chercher le colonel dans tout le Q.G. et la brusquerie avec laquelle elle l'avait arraché à ses invités. De plus, Riza commençait à avoir certains doutes à propos des relations de Mustang alors elle avait cru bon de l'isoler un peu. Quant à Roy, il n'avait cessé de se plaindre du mauvais traitement que lui faisait subir sa lieutenant. C'est au bout de deux heures que, exaspérée par ses lamentations, Riza lui donna congé.

Lorsque cette dernière referma la porte derrière elle, le colonel poussa un bruyant soupir. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps assis et il n'en pouvait plus, il devait se lever pour aller marcher. À son tour, Mustang sortit du bureau. Ses pas le menèrent au bout du couloir et il choisit de tourner à droite. Il allait se diriger vers le hall avec l'intention de prendre l'air quand…Roy se trouva nez-à-nez avec Edward. Le blondinet ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il identifia la personne avec laquelle il avait fait un volte face.

**Co…Colonel! Je suis désolé, je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce couloir et…**

**-Assez! Inutile de t'expliquer c'est moi qui aurais du faire plus attention.**

Edward resta perplexe. Quelle mouche avait piqué le colonel pour que ce dernier évite son regard plutôt en journée et pour que maintenant, il manque une occasion en or de le réprimander! Il ne dit rien et le regarda s'apprêter à partir.

**Colonel, le rappela Edward en rougissant malgré lui par ses pensées.**

**- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Mustang en lui faisant face.**

**- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposez un peu, commença Ed, hésitant.**

**- J'ai l'air si fatigué ou est-ce que tu préfère que je partes pour éviter que je te tombe dessus, l'interrogea le colonel.**

**- Je préfèrerais vous voir dans votre lit à vous reposez plutôt que dans les couloirs du Q.G. à errer comme un fantôme.**

**- Depuis quand te soucis-tu de ma santé, demanda Roy après un instant.**

**- Depuis toujours Colonel, murmura Edward en rougissant davantage. Seulement, vous ne vous en êtes jamais aperçu.**

Roy releva un sourcil dans un air interrogateur. Avait-il bien entendu les parole de son subordonné? Non seulement il voulait qu'il aille mieux mais il affirmait s'être toujours préoccupé de son bien-être. Et pourquoi avait-il cette étrange impression qu'Edward lui cachait quelque chose qui le concernait?

**-Et tu aimerais dans doute me suivre jusque dans mes quartiers pour t'assurer que je sois bien installé dans mon lit, demanda Roy, certain que cette fois, Edward reprendrait ses esprits et se mettrait en colère.**

Mais la réaction du jeune alchimiste ne fut pas celle espéré. Edward, déjà rougit par ses propres propos, devint d'une belle couleur tomate. Ce dernier détourna le regard et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, incertain de savoir quoi répondre sans se trahir.

**- Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à vos appartements mais vous y entrerez seul.**

**- C'est ce que je me disais, répondit Mustang en reprenant ses esprits.**

Il prit la direction de sa chambre, suivi de près par Edward qui continuait de garder la tête baissée, gêné à l'idée de devoir entrer dans la chambre pour aller border son colonel. Le chemin se fit en silence. Sans doute Roy lui demanderait-il des explications une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son ardeur. Curieusement, l'homme aux cheveux sombre ne sembla pas vouloir entamer une conversation. Il doit être vraiment malade pour ne pas vouloir me ramener à l'ordre. se dit-il en son for intérieur. Ils tournèrent à gauche et enfin, ils virent la porte des quartiers de Mustang. Une fois arrivés devant cette dernière, personne ne bougea. Edward n'osa pas lever les yeux de peur de recommencer à rougir en croisant le regard sombre du colonel.

Le tintement des clefs que l'on sort d'une poche ramena Ed à la réalité. Mustang mit la clef dans la serrure et tourna. Soudainement, le jeune homme blond se mit à paniquer, son colonel lui filait entre les doigts. La porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre de Roy et Ed ne savait que faire pour retenir son attention. Il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il ouvrit la bouche.

**Colonel, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop forte à son goût.**

Roy Mustang sursauta, il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que son subordonné lui adresse la parole…et encore moins avec une voix si vibrante d'émotion. Mais voilà, dans sa surprise, le colonel voulut à la fois avancer vers sa chambre et se retourner vers Edward. Il trébucha dans ses propres pieds et se cogna brutalement la tête contre le sol. Edward regarda la scène avec de grands yeux. Il se précipita aux côtés du Colonel Mustang et lui redressa doucement la tête pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Leur regard se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, Ed crut y voir une lueur d'amusement. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et remit son supérieur sur pieds. Roy, un peu sonné par sa chute, voulut tout de même remercier son petit nain préféré.

**Merci Ed.**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit simplement le jeune alchimiste. Une chance que j'ai bien voulu vous accompagner. Venez, je vais m'assurer que vous ne vous cognez pas la tête sur le bord de votre lit, dit-il en rigolant un peu.**

Cette fois ce fut Mustang qui grommela. Ed se payait sa tête alors qu'il était la victime! Il entra en premier et se dirigea vers son lit. Laissant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, Roy s'assit sur son lit.

**- Vous êtes arrivé sain et sauf, le devança Edward.**

**- Je ne suis pas de ceux qui font la même erreur deux fois, déclara le colonel en se frottant le front.**

**- Je suppose que vous regarderez ou vous mettrez les pieds, dit Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- En effet.**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'allongea, un peu étourdit par les derniers évènements. La lumière faisait jouer des reflets dans les cheveux de son subordonné et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas réagir à cette vision. Voyant que la situation était maîtrisée, Edward fit le tour de la pièce et revint à la porte pour éteindre la lumière.

**- Au fait, la raison pour laquelle tout ceci est arrivé c'Est parce que je ovulais vous inviter à venir souper avec nous.**

**- Nous, demanda Mustang entre le sommeil et la conscience.**

**- Al et Winry m'ont invité à souper avec eux. Je ne crois pas que votre présence serait mal vu après tout, c'est Noël, dit Ed, incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse que lui fournirait son colonel.**

**- Je ne crois pas que je devrais y aller. Je ne suis pas vraiment de la famille, tenta Roy.**

**- Venez. Amenez Hawkeye si vous le voulez mais venez…pour moi, murmura Edward, rougissant dans la noirceur.**

Le jeune homme sortit en silence de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Mustang perçut le discret bruit de la clenche mais ne tenta rien pour ramener Edward vers lui. Sa seul présence dans la pièce avait mit Roy tout à l'envers. Par chance que la lumière avait été fermé. Justement, ayant fermé les yeux bien avant qu'Edward ne parte, le colonel n'avait pu voir le changement de couleur du jeune alchimiste. Seule sa voix, à la fois enfantine et sage, lui revenait en tête. Son subordonné voulait le voir au repas du soir pour fêter Noël en sa compagnie. Le repos de Roy fut assaillit par cette même question. Allait-il accepter cette invitation? Sans doute après tout, c'était Noël et d'une manière ou d'une autre il devrait tôt ou tard faire face au blond pour lui dire la vérité.

Cette même vérité qu'il tardait à accepter avec sa tête car son cœur avait depuis longtemps accepté de battre au même rythme que celui d'Edward. Le colonel ne dormit que quelques heures et lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il n'était que seize heures. _Tant mieux, se dit-il._ Après tout ce n'était pas encore la nuit et il devait se préparer. La douche brève lui remit les idées en place et il se souvint alors qu'il avait une importante nouvelle à annoncer aux frères Elric. Son esprit vogua, l'espace de quelques instants, dans ses souvenirs des heures précédentes. Edward lui avait proposé d'amener Hawkeye pour le souper, ce qui était parfait puisque la nouvelle touchait aussi sa lieutenant.

Mustang se dirigea donc vers les quartiers de la femme blonde et s'arrêta la porte de se chambre. Il frappa trois petits coups et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune blonde aux cheveux détachés et aux habits de militaire. Un peu surprise, elle sourit tout de même à son supérieur en cachant mal sa surprise de le voir vêtu sur son trente-et-un.

**Colonel, s'exclama-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il?**

**- Nous sommes invités à manger avec Alphonse et Winry.**

**- Edward sera là, demanda Hawkeye avec un petit sourire.**

**- Oui, il sera là aussi, approuva le colonel en rougissant légèrement.**

**- Dans ce cas qu'attendons-nous?**


	4. Le Souper

**Un Noël Rose**

**Chapitre quatrième :**_ Le souper_

_Un Grand GOMEN pour le petit retard mais avec les cours et tout ça, c'est plutôt dur de publier des chapitres...Le cinquième viendra plus vite c'est promit. Bonne Lecture !_

Roy ne voulait pas paraître désagréable mais il regarda avec insistance les vêtements de sa lieutenant, espérant qu'elle saisisse la subtilité du message. Hawkeye eut un sourire et invita Mustang à entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être en retard mais d'un autre côté, il était reconnaissant à la jeune femme de faire un tel effort pour lui sauver la face.

**Je vous revaudrai ça, promit-il.**

**- Non laissez tomber. Je comprends le fait que vous ne désiriez pas vous dévoilez trop vite, dit Riza en ignorant le regard noir que lui lança Roy. Il est temps que vous vous parliez tout les deux et que la vérité soit su…**

**- Lieutenant, cria presque Mustang. Je ne vous demande pas de faire mon procès d'accord? Contentez-vous de vous habiller.**

**- Bien, fit semblant de s'offusquer la femme, fière d'elle.**

La jeune femme finit par sortir du dress-room et fit face à Mustang, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Lorsque le colonel vit Riza, il eut de la difficulté à garder toute sa tête, pas parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour la jeune femme mais parce que Roy l'avait rarement vu aussi belle. Hawkeye n'avait pas voulu fausser compagnie à son supérieur mais elle voyait mal comment elle aurait pu en faire autant que lui. Car la lieutenant se l'avoua bien, Roy était particulièrement séduisant dans son costume sombre et avec ses cheveux lichés vers l'arrière. Pour sa part, elle avait choisi une petite robe bleu par dessus laquelle elle avait mis un léger châle argenté. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et son visage n'était pas maquillé, croyant davantage à son charme naturel.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la glace et sourit. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour le Colonel Roy Mustang… Satisfaite, elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et laissa Roy la précédé afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer que les portes soient bien fermés. En route pour les quartiers du nouveau couple, Riza remarqua des signes de nervosité chez son colonel. Elle en fut convaincu, Roy ressentait quelque chose pour l'aîné de la famille Elric. Mais…..était-ce réciproque? La question eut une réponse affirmative. Bien entendu, Hawkeye ne pouvait être sûre à cent pour cent de ce qu'elle avançait mais elle avait été témoin de bien des choses… Aucun de leurs regards gênés ne lui avaient échappé. Pas plus que leurs sourires discrets et le continuel rougissement d'Edward lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie du bel homme.

Le seul problème selon Riza c'était le manque de communication ainsi que leur rang respectif. Car personne ne se le cachait Roy Mustang n'avait pas une très bonne réputation. De plus, était tout les deux à la solde de l'armé, leur amour devenait interdit. Mais peut-être une fois encore, Mustang trouverait la façon de contourner les règles à son avantage. Après tout, se n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose d'important était en jeu. Hawkeye n'eut aucun doute quant à l'issu du combat, Roy Mustang aurait ce qu'il voulait soit…Edward! Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des appartements de Winry. Rize c'était bien douté que c'était plutôt cette dernière qui les recevait. Pour sa part, Roy n'avait pas eut le choix de suivre sa lieutenant, ignorant tout du déroulement de la soirée.

Voyant bien que son colonel restait immobile, sans doute à cause de l'énorme stress qui lui pesait sur les épaules, Hawkeye frappa trois petits coups et se recula à la hauteur de Roy. Ce dernier semblait vouloir partir en courant mais se retint de justesse. Afin de l'aider à se maîtriser, Riza posa une douce main sur son bras et se contenta de lui sourire car déjà, la pogné tournait et la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde. Pendant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Mustang sentit son cœur se dérober et il cessa de respirer. Ce n'était qu'Alphonse qui était venu les accueillir avec un grand sourire. Remarquant le malaise de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, Riza décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle s'adressa directement à Alphonse, histoire d'aller droit au but.

**Je suppose qu'Edward est déjà arrivé, demanda-t-elle en jetant un furtif regard à Roy.**

Alphonse comprit aussitôt la subtilité et sourit en regardant à son tour le colonel qui allait bientôt ressembler à une tomate. Le cadet lui épargna bien des questions et se contenta de répondre à la lieutenant.

**-Edward est déjà ici et il vous attend avec impatience, dit ce dernier en s'adressant davantage à Mustang qu'à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.**

Ce dernier entendit à peine la réponse et une immense vague de chaleur le fit violemment frissonner. Il fonça dans l'appartement en passant à un cheveux de bousculer Winry qui venait elle aussi accueillir les nouveaux venus. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Al et il lui répondit par un doux sourire qu'elle ne pu déchiffrer. C'était un secret qui se révèlerait sans doute au cours de la soirée. Le couple fit finalement entrer Riza et elle prit place dans fauteuil de velours noir. Le souper s'annonçait délicieux et cela tombait bien car elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé au cours de la journée. Pour sa part, Roy ne percevait même pas les gargouillis de son estomac tellement il était noué par la nervosité. Trop fier pour laisser paraître son stress à sa lieutenant, le colonel avait tout de suite foncé au salon espérant y trouver du réconfort.

Mais aussitôt qu'il mit le pied dans la pièce, il sentit sa gorge se contracter davantage. Mustang eut de la difficulté à avaler sa salive tellement la vision qu'il avait le troublait. Non seulement la personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait au salon mais l'espace d'un instant, Roy la prit pour un ange. Edward se tenait face à un sapin magnifiquement décoré duquel une douce lumière tamisée rayonnait dans ses cheveux dorés qui retombaient librement sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air angélique. Ces vêtements qui d'habitude auraient dut être ceux d'un militaire étaient d'une simplcité déroutante. Edward, comme un ange tout droit descendu du paradis, portait une simple chemise rouge au col légèrement ouvert et un pantalon noir quoiqu'un peu moulant mais très élégant. Roy resta immobile…à le contempler.

Le jeune homme mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Pourtant, il aurait du s'en douter car les invités de son frère n'auraient pas tardés à faire éruption dans la maison. Mais lorsqu'Edward lui-même était arrivé et qu'il s'était dirigé vers le salon, il n'avait pu en partir tellement il avait cru être revenu dans le passé. Au salon, un sapin, des chandelles, des cousins brodés, Ed en aurait pleuré s'il avait été seul. Tant de souvenirs l'avaient assaillis qu'il était resté immobile à contempler le sapin, son esprit vagabondant dans le passé. Enfin, Edward revint au présent et sentit le poids d'un regard sur lui. Il se retourna un peu trop brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et resta muet. Roy l'observait, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Edward devint aussi rouge que les lumières qui scintillaient dans le sapin. Mustang fut encore plus sous le charme lorsque le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien. Oubliant complètement ou il était, Roy fit un pas hésitant en direction d'Edward. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. _Il est tellement beau. pensa-t-il alors en rougissant de sa propre pensée. Heureusement ce n'était qu'une pensée._

**C…Co..lonel, parvint à bégayer Edward lorsqu'il remarqua la rougeur des joues de son supérieur. Est-ce que ça va?**

**- Oui, murmura l'homme revenant de sa contemplation. J'ai eut une soudaine bouffé de chaleur quand je t'ai…**

**- Je vois que vous avez trouvé la personne que vous cherchiez Colonel, le coupa Winry qui venait d'arriver au salon avec un sourire espiègle.**

-** Je…euh…, bafouilla Mustang qui n'avait pas prévu de se faire interrompre par quelqu'un au milieu de sa déclaration.**

**- Inutile de vous justifier, reprit-elle rapidement en comprenant le trouble de Roy. Venez plutôt prendre place à la table, le repas sera servit sous peu.**

Winry prit les devants afin de laisser l'homme aux cheveux sombres seul avec le jeune alchimiste qui, de toute évidence, appréciait grandement la compagnie du colonel. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne les dérangeraient plus, Mustang s'avança encore un peu et plongea son regard d'onyx dans celui d'Edward. À son grand étonnement, le jeune homme lui sourit et baissa la tête, les joues en feu. Alors, Roy comprit qui malgré l'intervention de leur hôte, Ed avait saisit le sens de ses paroles. Avant même que le Colonel Mustang ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, le jeune alchimiste tourna les talons car non seulement son estomac criait famine mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'homme qui lui causait un tel trouble ne s'en aperçoive.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Roy sur les talons, Edward ne put s'empêcher de se sentir tout petit. Tout le monde avait pris place autour de la table richement garnie de multiples plats encore fumants. Tout le monde…sauf eux et justement, il ne restait que deux place, côte à côte. Ed n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le coupable. En avançant vers les deux places libres, le jeune blondinet ne peut s'empêcher de servir un regard noir à son cadet qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Mustang n'y vit que du feu et il alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward, trop heureux pour se plaindre. Une fois assis, un silence s'installa entre les convives et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain moment que le charme fut rompu par Winry qui se leva, une coupe à la main.

**Je propose un toast, dit-elle d'une voix clair. À Noël.**

**- Aux souvenirs, continua Edward.**

**- À la famille, enchaîna Roy.**

**- À la magie de Noël, termina Alphonse.**

Riza fut la seule à ne rien dire mais le sourire qui illuminait son visage en disait long sur la joie qu'elle ressentait de voir réunis toutes ces personnes pour fêter Noël en sa compagnie. Sans plus de cérémonie, Alphonse planta sa fourchette dans la juteuse tanche de rôti que sa bien-aimée avait fait cuire avec patience. Il la porta à sa bouche et soupira de bonheur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas gouté quelque chose d'aussi bon. Trop affamé pour s'attarder davantage les invités mangèrent avec appétit en faisant honneur à leurs hôtes qui avaient mis la journée à préparer le festin qu'ils partageaient. Une fois le repas terminé, la table dut desservie et Winry servit le thé à tout ses invités. C'est entre deux bouchées d'un délicieux petit gâteau au miel que Roy prit la parole, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

**J'ai longuement réfléchis à cet instant et je crois qu'il est temps de vous informer de mes projets.**

**- Vos projets, demanda Alphonse, curieux.**

**- Exactement, enchaîna-t-il. Personne ne travaillera plus jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement.**

**- Mais Colonel, l'interrompit Riza, vous n'y pensé pas sérieusement. J'ai un dossier à remettre dans moins de deux jours.**

**- Vous ne travaillerez pas durant les quatre prochains jours, c'est un ordre lieutenant Hawkeye.**

**- Mais…**

**- Vous ne travaillerez pas le jour de Noël car vous nous accompagnez à Central, termina Mustang, un sourire en coin.**

La confusion n'aurait pas pu être plus grande. Tous se mirent à parler en même temps espérant être répondu par la seule personne susceptible de le faire soit le Colonel Roy Mustang.

**- À Central, s'exclama alors Riza, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.**

**- Nous tous, demanda Edward.**

**- Mais pourquoi ne pas rester ici, proposa Winry qui en avait assez de voyager.**

**- Comment s'y rendra-t-on, questionna à son tour Alphonse surtout par curiosité.**

L'espace d'un instant, Mustang voulut répondre à mesure que les questions se posaient mais il se rendit assez vite aux conclusions. Personne n'arriverait à les arrêter alors que leur curiosité était piqué. Soudainement, Roy éclata d'un rire franc et sonore ce qui fit instantanément cesser la séance de questionnement. Huit yeux, tous plus grands les uns que les autres, observaient le colonel avec un mélange de surprise et de peur. Lorsqu'il arrêta finalement de s'esclaffer, Ed prit la parole.

**Vous devez sans doute être souffrant pour rire aussi joyeusement Colonel Mustang, commença-til.**

**- Souffrant? Aucunement, je vais très bien.**

**- Mais la dernière fois que vous avez rit ainsi…, commença Hawkeye pour appuyer les dires d'Edward.**

**- Vous nous avez envoyé en mission suicidaire, éclata Ed.**

**- C'est pourquoi nous somme curieux de savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire colonel, reprit Hawkeye plus doucement.**

Mustang se leva lentement de sa chaise et, gêné de s'être laissé emporté par cette soudaine hilarité, baissa la tête. Il plongea une main dans sa veste noir et en sortit une enveloppe blanche signé du sceau du Q.G. de l'Est. Il les regarda tour à tour, se demandant intérieurement s'il avait eut une bonne idée de leur payer des vacances. L'homme se décida finalement à s'expliquer, profitant de son droit de parole pour leur faire part de ses projets.

**Si vous vous étiez vu tout les quatre, de vraies enfants incapables de contenir leur curiosité à l'annonce d'une nouvelle surprise. Oui il est vrai que par le passé j'ai été un peu…suicidaire comme dirait Edward mais ce n'est pas une mission que je vous donne puisque Winry et Alphonse seront du voyage, dit-il en leur souriant à tour de rôle. Ce n'est pas une mission que je vous donne mais un voyage que je vous offre pour les vacances de Noël.**


	5. De Vieux Souvenirs

Un Noël Rose

**Chapitre cinquième :** _De Vieux Souvenirs_

Trop surpris pour protester, les compagnons de table de Roy se turent et le regardèrent avec intérêt car des vacances n'étaient jamais de trop.

**J'ai contacté le Généralissime afin de lui demander la permission de vous accordez quelques jours de congé. Vous viendrez donc avec nous passer Noël à Central, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de la lieutenant et du blondinet assis à ses côtés.**

**- Alors nous irons tous fêter Noël à Central, demanda Edward qui voulait être certain d'avoir bien compris.**

**- Exactement, confirma le Colonel Mustang.**

**- Et comment nous rend-t-on, demanda Alphonse.**

**- En train, annonça Roy en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour distribuer à chacun les tickets qui leur permettraient d'embarquer dans l'engin.**

**- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes cabines, remarqua Winry en jetant un coup d'œil au billet de Riza.**

**- J'ai du faire de mon mieux pour que l'on ne soit pas trop séparé, se justifia l'homme à l'œil unique. Au moins nous sommes dans le même wagon.**

**- Hey! Je suis seul dans ma cabine, protesta Edward après avoir noté le numéro des cabines de son frère et de Riza.**

**- Je suis aussi du voyage, lui rappela Mustang. C'est moi qui sera dans ta cabine, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard, trop gêné pour affronter Edward en pleine face.**

**- Dites-moi Colonel, pourquoi aller si loin pour fêter Noël, demanda Winry en ignorant le choc qu'elle venait de causer à l'homme qui se tenait près du jeune blondinet.**

Le lourd silence qui suivit fit aussitôt comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur. Lentement, le visage empourpré de gêne de Roy se décolora jusqu'à ce que sa peau atteigne une blancheur plus normal. La réponse à la question de la jeune Rockbel était tellement facile qu'il en aurait ris si seulement elle ne lui aurait pas fait si mal. Mustang eut toutefois un triste sourire et il répondit, la voix pleine d'émotion à Winry.

**Car jadis, le Q.G de Central était l'endroit ou Noël se célébrait en famille. C'était là-bas que Hugues et moi nous retrouvions pour le temps de Noël. Je crois bien que c'est pour cette raison, Winry, que je vous fait voyager si loin.**

**- Je…euh…déso..**

**- Inutile de revenir sur le passé. Je regrette amèrement mon ami et je le ferai toute ma vie…Mais la mienne continue.**

À nouveau, le silence. Mais cette fois, Mustang semblait mieux respirer. On aurait même pu dire qu'il se sentait plus léger, comme une plume prête à s'envoler. Il y avait longtemps que ce lourd fardeau lui pesait et aujourd'hui, il avait l'esprit en paix, Maes aurait été fier de lui. Winry décida enfin de se lever pour apporter le dessert. Voyant bien, à l'air attristé de son regard, que quelque chose tracassait sa fiancée, Alphonse se leva à son tour pour donner un coup de main à sa bien-aimée. À la cuisine, le jeune femme blonde se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait fait une erreur et s'en voulait énormément d'avoir remué de si douloureux souvenirs. Deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement par derrière et Winry reconnut tout de suite l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce dernier la serra pendant un instant avant de la retourner et de planter son regard dans le sien.

**Il ne t'en veux pas, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.**

**- C'était stupide de ma part. Pourquoi faut-il que je laisse toujours ma pensée dépasser ma parole?**

**- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour le blesser puisque tu ignorais la véritable raison qui le poussait à nous faire déplacer jusqu'à Central, la raisonna Alphonse. Cesse de te torturer.**

**- Tu as sans doute raison, céda la belle blonde. Je n'ai pas voulu causer un tel émoi.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour leur servir le dessert, s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune Elric, histoire de dévier la conversation.**

Le sourire qu'afficha l'hôtesse de la soirée finit de convaincre Al. Il la suivit dans la salle à manger ou les attendait leurs invités, les yeux rivés sur le gâteau que portait Winry dans une belle cloche de verre givré. Les morceaux furent vite distribués et même Roy sembla en admiration devant la travail de leur hôte. De tout évidence, le résultat était excellent au point ou Riza et Edward en demandèrent une seconde assiettée. Ce fut une fois le délice terminé que Mustang, après avoir vidé son verre de lait, se leva de nouveau de sa chaise pour prendre la parole.

**Je tiens d'abord et avant tout à remercier Alphonse et Winry de nous avoir accueillis pour ce succulent repas.**

**- Il n'y a pas de quoi, s'empressa de dire Winry.**

**- Cela nous a fait plaisir de vous réunir ici ce soir, compléta Al surtout à l'intention de son frère et de Mustang.**

**- Je profite également du moment pour vous annoncer que, comme convenu sur vos tickets, nous partons demain à treize heures en direction de la gare de l'Est.**

**- Le départ se fera à quatorze heures et la demi, ce qui nous laisse amplement le temps de trouver nos cabines et d'installer nos bagages, approuva Hawkeye qui détestait devoir agir à la dernière minute.**

**- Je vous demanderais donc d'être au rendez-vous à l'heure prévu afin d'éviter tout retard, termina le colonel.**

À ses mots, tous remercièrent plus particulièrement leurs hôtes de la soirée et Mustang, suivis de près par sa lieutenant, s'installa au salon en compagnie d'Edward. Encore troublé par la question de la jeune Rockbell, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, à demi-conscient de la présence de ses deux dubordonnés, camoufla sa peine dans un vieux vice ; la boisson. Par le passé, il s'agissait de l'acte qui lui valait toujours des reproches de son défunt ami car ce dernier n'aimait pas le voir passer sous silence. Encore aujourd'hui, cette mauvaise habitude le suivait. _Mais tu n'es plus là pour me raisonner. pensa soudainement Roy, amère._

Bientôt rejoint par Al et Winry, les militaires ne purent pas se plaindre de leur souper plus qu'excellent. La soirée avança plutôt rapidement pour les jeunes gens qui avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire. Assis en retrait, le Colonel Mustang écoutait d'une oreille distraite leur bavardage sous l'œil vigilant de sa lieutenant qui ne comptait désormais plus le nombre de verre d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité tellement cela lui semblait énorme. Après un autre verre qu'il vida s'un seul trait, Roy se sentait moins bien et la fois tellement mieux. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais assez pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte des regards inquiets que lui lançait Edward par-dessus son épaule. Comme il était beau à ses yeux, jamais personne n'aurait ou le faire changer d'idée à ce sujet. Fronçant les sourcils après avoir remarqué qu'il ne remplissait plus son verre à nouveau, Hawkeye s'approcha discrètement de son supérieur et comprit, à l'étrange lueur dans son œil, qu'il n'était plus en pleine possession de ses moyens.

**Je crois bien que c'est ici que nous allons vous quitter, dit Riza qui était désolée de devoir couper leur conversation.**

**- Déjà, demanda Winry, désolée qu'ils ne restent pas plus longtemps.**

**- Et bien je suis plutôt fatigué et si je veux me lever demain je dois dormir assez longtemps pour ne pas manquer le départ.**

**- Mais le colonel…., s'enquit Edward.**

**- Dormira comme un bébé, dit-elle en faisant référence au nombre incroyable de verre qu'il avait bu.**

**- Il sera en pleine forme demain, appuya Alphonse ce qui finit de convaincre Ed qui accompagna tout de même la femme jusqu'à la porte avec les autres.**

**- Je suis heureux d'avoir été si bien entouré déclara Roy alors qu'il enfilait son veston noir.**

Personne ne s'en formalisa mais tous remarquèrent qu'à ces paroles, l'œil d'onys du colonel était uniquement rivé sur le jeune alchimiste qui lui, ne remarqua qu'une étrange lueur dans le regard de son supérieur. _Surement la boisson. pensa-t-il, inconscient de la véritable signification de ce regard plus que langoureux._ Après un dernier merci, la porte se referma sur Riza qui avait décidé de raccompagner Mustang jusqu'à ses quartiers, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Dans les appartements du nouveau couple, Edward resta un long moment immobile à regarder la porte qui s'était refermée sur la raison de son rougissement momentané. Le Colonel Mustang n'avait jamais été aussi triste et cela avait profondément trouble Ed. Non par manque d'intérêt mais plutôt par manque d'enthousiasme, le jeune alchimiste se résigna à, lui aussi, quitter la demeure de son amie d'enfance afin d'aller se préparer pour la nuit.

**Bonne nuit, lança-t-il du seuil de la porte en guise de dernier salut. Je viendrai vous voir demain matin, promit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.**

Puis ce fut le silence. Winry s'en voulait d'avoir été si curieuse et malgré les petits soins d'ont l'entouraient Alphonse, elle resta inconsolable, se traitant de tout les noms. Désemparé, le jeune homme lui proposa de rester avec elle pour la nuit, ce que Winry accepta avec joie. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre, à écouter la son de leur respiration profonde. Tout comme Ed, ils ne mirent pas long avant de sombrer dans l'état comateux qui leur permettrait de reposer leur corps fatigué.

De son côté, Riza s'en tirait avec un peu moins de succès. Elle avait accompagné son supérieur, à demi-conscient, jusque dans ses quartiers et avait du le traîner jusque dans son lit tellement son état inquiétait la lieutenant. Trop embarrassé à l'idée de devoir le dévêtir, la jeune femme l'avait laissé sur ses draps et après lui avoir apporté une petit bassine au cas ou il aurait la nausée, Hawkeye avait refermé la porte des appartements pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre. La jeune femme blonde n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage sur le déroulement de la soirée que déjà, elle avait posé la tête sur son oreiller. Le sommeil ne tarda plus à venir la chercher et Riza Hawkeye flotta ans ses pensées avant de s'endormir profondément.

En tête de liste de ses préoccupations, l'amour secret de son supérieur et du jeune alchimiste blond. Alors qu'elle, comme Alphonse et Winry, s'était attendu à de grandes déclarations, n'avait rien eut de satisfaisant. Mais peut-être était-ce à cause de ce rappel du passé… Maes Hugues, ce nom la hanta dans son sommeil. La nuit passa trop vite pour que qui que ce soit ne puisse se reposer mais ils furent tous heureux de se rappeler les quelques jours de vacances que le Colonel Mustang leurs avaient imposés. La lieutenant Hawkeye, comme à son habitude, se leva la première. Après s'être brièvement toilettée, car ce n'était pas une femme à passer des heures devant la glace, elle sortit de ses appartements et arpenta lentement les couloirs du Q.G.

La première porte devant laquelle elle s'arrêta fut celle du couple demeurant momentanément au Q.G. de l'Est, les quartiers d'Alphonse et de Winry. Tendant une oreille discrète vers la porte, Riza perçut quelques murmures et en déduisit que les fiancés venaient de se réveiller. _Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle alors. Ainsi j'aurai le temps d'aller vérifier l'état du colonel et celui d'Edward avant d'aller manger une bouchée avec eux, se dit-elle en faisant référence au couple de jeune gens._ Riza continua son chemin et finit par revenir dans l'aille des chambres des militaires du Q.G. Désireuse de ne pas s'éterniser dans les couloirs qui, peu à peu s'éveillaient, Hawkeye accéléra le pas et s'arrêta devant les appartements du plus jeune alchimiste.

Ceux-ci étaient d'un calme surprenant, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'Edward passait la majorité de son temps dans sa chambre et qu'il n'avait pas un tempérament très…serein. Puis, la femme distingua le bruit d'un froissement de tissu bien vite suivit par un grognement sonore. Ed ne tarderait pas à se lever. Satisfaite, la lieutenant poursuivit sa route vers le but ultime de sa quête; la chambre du Colonel Mustang. Une fois devant la porte qui la séparait de Roy, Riza s'immobilisa complètement. Rien, ni ronflement, ni un bruissement de tissu, seulement le calme après la tempête, le soleil après la pluie, la paix après le tourment.

En déduisant que Mustang serait la dernière personne se lever, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le couloir pour revenir à sa première halte, les quartiers temporaires de la jeune Winry Rockbell. Alors que la lève-tôt se dirigeait vers l'autre extrémité du Q.G., une silhouette s'agita, de l'autre côté de la porte. Cette même personne sur qui Hawkeye veillait jour et nuit, semblait tourmenté dans son sommeil. Des images du passé lui étaient revenues et il ne pouvait s'en séparer. Soudainement, tout son corps se raidit pour se détendre aussitôt. Le dormeur trouva la paix en poussant un soupir…

**…Edward…**

Lorsque la femme blonde arriva enfin devant l'entrés menant aux appartements du frère d'Edward, elle frappa quelques coups discrets en espérant ne pas être trop en avance et ainsi déranger le jeune couple qui s'éveillait. Ce fut Alphonse en personne qui vint lui ouvrir la porte avec un sourire qui remplaça rapidement son air de surprise. Ouvrant toute grande la porte, Al l'accueillit après tout, elle ferait aussi patrie du voyage.

**Lieutenant Hawkeye, s'exclama-t-il, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt.**

**- Je suis désolée, je peux revenir plus tard si je vous dérange…**

**- Non…je…ce n'est…, bafouilla le jeune homme.**

**- Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, déclara Winry qui avait décidé de voler au secours de son fiancé.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit Al.**

**- Je crois que j'avais comprit, répondit Riza, un peu honteuse d'avoir pensé qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.**

Winry finit de la convaincre et l'invita à entrer pour qu'elle déjeune avec eux. Alors que la maîtresse des lieux terminait de disposer la vaisselle sur la table. Hawkeye ne put qu'admirer l'impeccabilité des alentours. Jamais personne n'aurait cru que la veille il y avait eu un souper plutôt mouvementé. Voyant que sa dulcinée avait prit les choses en main, Alphonse vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune lieutenant. Cette dernière accepta avec joie le verre de jus d'orange que lui proposa le jeune blond. Remarquant alors les habits de Riza, Al ne put s'empêcher de demander s'il s'agissait d'une règle que le Colonel Mustang avait voulu qu'ils appliquent elle et Edward.

**Je crois plutôt que le colonel a voulu nous mettre à l'aise en nous permettant de nous habiller en civil. Mais il est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un règlement lorsque les militaires s'autorisent des sorties et qu'ils ne sont pas en fonction, expliqua-t-elle au cadet des frères Elric.**

Satisfait de cette réponse, Alphonse se tourna vers l'assiette que Winry venait de poser devant lui. Un délicieux fumet monta jusqu'à son nez et lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Décidément, sa fiancée faisait bien la cuisine. Après une première bouchée, Hawkeye fut rapidement du même avis que le jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Le déjeuner, rien de plus simple, était pourtant exquis. Lorsque la cuisinière se joignit à eux, elle dut admettre que son repas était apprécié.

**C'est délicieux, déclara Riza avec un grand sourire en direction de la cuistot qui avait pris place à la droite d'Alphonse.**

**- Merci, répondit humblement Winry.**

**- Tu es bonne à marier, plaisanta Al avec un sourire amusé.**

Avant même que sa bien-aimée n'ai pu se défendre, un son interrompit la conversation. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Toujours muette du commentaire de son petit ami, Winry ne broncha pas d'un poils. Al dut donc se lever pour se diriger vers la porte et aller répondre par lui-même. Curieux de connaître l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, le jeune Elric ouvrit la porte à la volé pour découvrir…une autre tête blonde.

**Nii-san, s'exclama Alphonse.**

**- Ohaaayooo!**

**- Tu as l'air en forme ce matin, tu as bien dormi, s'enquit le cadet.**

**- Non, se plaignit Edward, les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Pourquoi il a fallut mettre le réveille-matin si tôt ? Et puis il est ou ce grand navet que je lui dise ma façon de penser, demanda Edward en faisant irruption dans la salle à manger.**

Attablés à la cuisine, Riza et Winry, qui avaient entendu des brides de conversation, jetèrent un regard amusé au blondinet. Comprenant qu'il avait dérangé le premier repas de la journée, Edward vint s'asseoir à la table avec les deux femmes. Heureuse de pouvoir faire profiter à quelqu'un d'autre de sa succulente cuisine, Winry se leva pour aller chercher une autre assiette dans l'armoire. Elle connaissait asses le frère de son fiancé pour savoir qu'il devenait affamé dès qu'il posait le pied hors de son lit après une nuit de sommeil agité.

**Tu devrais peut-être manger un morceau avant de partir à la recherche du Colonel Mustang, suggéra-t-elle en lui tendant la même assiette qu'à ses invités.**

**- Crois-moi Winry, je ne le chercherai pas longtemps ce navet, répondit Ed. Il m'as privé de quelques heures de sommeil de plus !**

**- Je suis certaine qu'il avait ses raisons, le défendit la cuisinière.**

**- Des raisons que je lui ferai regretter dès qu'il pointera son nez hors de sa cachette, continua le blondinet.**

**- Il serait mieux que tu le laisses se réveiller seul, tenta la femme lieutenant.**

**- Je ne le laisserai pas dormir alors que je n'ai pas pu le faire, s'emporta Edward. Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.**

**- Il serait vraiment mieux que tu le laisse dormir encore un peu, insista Riza qui elle, savait pourquoi Mustang ne se réveillait pas tout de suite.**

**- Lieutenant Hawkeye a raison Ed, appuya Alphonse, la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir calmer son frère. Le Colonel Mustang a passé une dure soirée hier et il est important qu'il soit en forme pour le voyage en train.**

À ces mots, la colère d'Edward se glaça et son esprit se figea. Une image nette et précise apparut dans les pensées du jeune alchimiste et elle lui fit instantanément perdre toute trace de violence. Cette image, c'était celle du triste sourire que Roy avait eu tout au long de la soirée. Ce même sourire qui avait tant inquiété Ed à la suite du commentaire de son amie d'enfance. Puis, ses pensées le ramenèrent à la fin de la soirée. Avait-il rêvé ou lors de son départ, son supérieur lui avait lancé un regard… Un regard comment ? Doux ? Non. Amusé ? Non.

**…amoureux !**

_J'ai du couper un peu raide la fin de ce chapitre sinon j'en aurai écrit deux en un, soyez patient pour la suite ça ne sera pas bien long. Bizou la prochaine. _


	6. Des Sentiments Partagés

**Un Noël Rose**

**Chapitre sixième :**_ Des Sentiments Partagés_

_Et oui, déjà un sixième chapitres pour votre plus grand bonheur, j'espère... Voici la première apparition des sentiments que partages Roy et Ed mais bien sur, aucun des deux n'y croit. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, seulement peut-être que le prochain chapitre sera cocasse ! Bonne Lecture et merci à ceux qui me donne leurs impressions en m'écrivant des reviews._

L'alchimiste blond releva vivement la tête. Il avait reconnu la vox de son frère mais…Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Non, impossible. Edward plongea un regard troublé dans celui de son cadet.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, osa-t-il demander.**

**- Je disais que tu as l'air dans les nuages, répondit Al.**

**- Tu as dit ''amoureux'', précisa son aîné.**

**- Bah…j'ai dit que avait l'air amoureux.**

**- Amoureux, s'écria presque Edward en sentant ses joues rougirent. Ça va pas la tête. Amoureux, mais de qui, s'emporta Ed.**

Mais en voyant le regard qu'Alphonse échangea avec les deux femmes blondes, Edward se tut. Forcement, ils se doutaient de quelque chose mais quoi ? Savaient-ils qu'il était vraiment amoureux ou n'était-ce qu'un simple doute. Ed n'aurait pas pu le confirmer. S'intéressant soudainement au contenu de son assiette, le jeune homme se butta dans un silence prolongé. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Le sourire aux lèvres, le cadet des Elric observa son frère pendant un moment et décida de ne pas le troubler davantage.

**Est-ce que tu as déjà fait tes bagages, demanda-t-il à son aîné, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.**

**- Ils sont bouclés à double tour au pied de mon lit, plaisanta le jeune alchimiste pour montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas fâché.**

**- C'est étrange de ne pas avoir à apporter nos uniformes, tu ne trouves pas, demanda Hawkeye qui avait terminé son assiette depuis un moment.**

**- C'est vrai que j'ai faillit me tromper au début, admit-il. Mais je ne me plaindrai pas de ne pas les avoir.**

Tous avait le cœur léger à l'idée de partir en vacance pour fêter Noël et même si Central n'était pas la porte d'à côté, tout le monde .tait prêt à faire le long voyage. Tous excepté la tête dirigeant de l'expédition… En effet, Roy Mustang était le seul à ne pas être réveillé. À travers les rideaux de sa chambre, les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à percer alors que l'Astre lumineux avait depuis longtemps commencé son ascension. L'aube se transformait peu à peu en jour lorsque la silhouette qui était étendu dans l'ombre commença à remuer, signe que le réveil ne saurait tarder.

Enfin, après plusieurs longues minutes, un léger miroitement scintilla dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Le regard d'onyx du propriétaire des appartements venait de s'allumer. Le seul œil de Mustang venait de s'ouvrir, débordant de fatigue. Lentement, la forme bougea et finit par s'étirer de tout son long malgré les couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était entortillé. La première chose à laquelle Roy pensa fut à sa position. Qui donc l'avait ramené à sa chambre ? Hawkete sans doute mais il n'aurait pas pu en être sur. Puis, peu à peu, la vivacité de son esprit revint à mesure que les dernières brumes d'alcool se dissipaient. La seconde image qui vint à l'esprit de l'homme fut celle qui le décida à se lever de son lit. Le visage inquiet qu'Edward avait eu toute la soirée.

Une fois hors de son lit, le colonel chancela jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il se fit couler une bonne douche chaude. Après s'être réveillé avec la chaleur de l'eau, Mustang se vêtit, pour l'une des rare fois, en civil. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Roy grignota une tranche de pain au miel et but quelques gorgés de café avant de sortir de ses appartements pour se diriger vers l'autre extrémité du Q.G. Ses bagages étant déjà fait depuis l'aube de la veille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que tout le monde était réveillé et que chacun soit prêt à partir. Enfin, Roy arriva devant la porte des appartements de Winry, devinant qu'Alphonse y serait aussi.

Il frappa trois petits coups en se demandant si Ed était déjà levé. Puis, se rappelant qu'il avait ordonné à ses deux subordonnés de se lever tôt, Mustang en déduisit qu'Edward était déjà réveillé…et qu'il devait être en rogne contre lui pour avoir donné un tel ordre. La poignée de la porte tourna et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur…_Un joli nain blond._pensa alors l'homme aux cheveux sombres, ne réalisant pas tout de suite l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Puis, un éclair le frappa et il ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Edward.

**Colonel, l'appela ce dernier qui se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui avait causé la frayeur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.**

**- Edward, le salua Roy, incertain de savoir s'il n'allait pas l'attaquer à coup de je-ne-sais-quoi.**

**- Mais entrez donc, l'invita le jeune homme.**

**- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ce matin, lui dit Roy en entrant dans le salon.**

**- Winry et Al sont à la cuisine si c'est eux que vous cherchez, l'informa Edward.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit le colonel. Je ne croyait pas que tu étais levé, termina Roy en entrant dans la cuisine pour y trouver Riza, assise aux côtés de Winry.**

**- Pas levé ? Non mais vous vous rappelez au moins que vous nous avez ordonné de nous levé tôt, s'emporta Ed en se plaçant devant lui.**

Comprenant aussitôt son erreur, Mustang se tut et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Riza. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de l'homme à l'œil d'onyx. C'était sa lieutenant qui l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre et il lui en était reconnaissant.

**- Et vous, demanda Edward qui ne voulait pas démordre de son idée. Vous êtiez debout à cette heure ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est bon que pour nous ?**

**- Ed ça suffit, le raisonna Alphonse qui sortait tout juste de la cuisine avec un verre de jus d'orange qu'il tendit au colonel avec un sourire. Vous avez l'air d'un vieux couple, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.**

Roy manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de jus et Ed vira au rouge pivoine en une seconde. Pour sa part, Hawkeye éclata de rire en voyant son colonel rougir à son tour. Selon elle, les secrets ne resteraient pas secrets longtemps. C'est ce qu'espéraient aussi Winry et Alphonse. En ce qui concernait Edward et Roy, ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'adresser la parole pour un moment…le temps de revenir à la couleur normal de la peau soit, pas rouge tomate. Trop gêné pour oser regarder l'autre, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne dit un mot, ce qui surprit Riza qui était habituée de voir son supérieur se défendre. Était-ce un signe ? Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward commença à remuer sur sa chaise. Winry toussa timidement pour détendre l'atmosphère et Roy se leva alors pour prendre la parole.

**Le train qui part de l'Est en direction de Central démarrera à quatorze heures. Nous devons donc quitter le Q.G à treize heures. J'espère que vos bagages sont djà fait car il ne vous reste plus que quelques heures avant le grand départ, déclara-t-il en promenant son regard sur ses jeunes compagnons. Y a-t-il des questions ?**

**- Colonel Mustang, pour combien de jours exactement partons-nous, demanda Winry.**

**- Nous partons pour exactement cent-vingt-cinq heures et sans doute quelques minutes, répondit-il avec un grand sourire à l'intention de la jeune femme.**

**- Pour de la précision c'est de la précision, murmura Hawkeye.**

**- D'autres questions, s'enquit Mustang.**

**- Il est obligatoire de s'habiller en civil, demanda Ed.**

**- À moins que tu ais envie de devoir me remettre des rapports…, commença Roy.**

**- Va pour les habits, s'empressa de se reprendre le jeune alchimiste.**

**- En ce qui vous concerne Hawkeye, les armes ne sont pas interdites.**

**- Bien reçu Colonel, appuya-t-elle.**

**- Alors dans ce cas, je vous attends tous à l'entrée principale du Q.G. avec tous vos bagages pour le grand départ.**

Sur ses mots, Mustang se rendit à la porte des quartiers afin de terminer ses propres préparatifs en vue de l'important voyage qui le mènerait, lui et ses fidèles amis, vers leurs quelques jours de congé bien mérité. En quittant, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène jeta un regard à Edward qui, comme à son habitude l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier n'était pas certain d'Avoir saisit le sens de ce regard mais le simple fait que Roy plonge son regard dans le sien suffisait à le faire rougir.

**Désolé de t'avoir privé de quelques heures de sommeil de plus, lui lança alors Mustang.**

**- Ce n'est rien colonel, je ne me serais pas levé sinon, répliqua le jeune blondinet.**

**- Je comptes sur toi pour être à l'heure fullmetal.**

**- Oui, mon Colonel, répondit Edward en cachant de son mieux son trouble de se faire appeler par son ancien surnom.**

La porte se referma sur l'homme aux yeux sombre et Ed se sentit soudainement planer sur un gros nuage rose. Rose ? Peu lui importait car dans moins de trois heures, il partirait en direction de Central avec son merveilleux colonel. Merveilleux ? _Non mais qu'est-ce que Winry a bien pu me faire manger ?_pensa-t-il alors, surpris par ses propres pensées. Mettant fin au fils de ses pensées, Ed vit arriver la tête blonde de son petit frère qui le regardait en souriant. Apparemment, la conversation qu'avait eut l'aîné avec sib supérieur n'était pas resté secrète longtemps, le sourire d'Al le confirmait.

**Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, demanda finalement Edward.**

**- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, on dirait deux jeunes écoliers qui ne veulent pas s'avouer…**

**- Mignons ? C'est pas mignon c'est…**

**- Kawaii, suggéra Alphonse qui vit sin frère virer au rouge. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une marche avec Ed, dit-il plus fort à l'intention de sa fiancée.**

**- Pas de problème Al, répondit-elle avant de retourner à ses occupations.**

Les deux frères longèrent le couloir menant à l'entrée principale du Q.G. et franchirent les deux grandes portes. Dehors, l'air était frais et malgré le début de la saison hivernale, on se serait cru au printemps. D'un commun accord, ils prirent le chemin menant à l'arrière du Q.G., là ou se trouvait une jolie petite fontaine qui attirait plusieurs espèces d'oiseaux gazouillants. C'est à cet endroit qu'Alphonse tirerait les vers du nez de son frère. À l'intérieur du bâtiment militaire, peu après le départ des deux Elric, Riza quitta à son tour la jeune Rockbell. Après l'avoir remercié pour la énième fois, Hawkeye se dirigea vers le bureau de Roy sachant très bien qu'il retournerait à sa chambre que pour y prendre ses bagages.

Debout devant la porte du bureau , Riza frappa deux petits coups et entra d'elle-même. Elle trouva son supérieur debout devant la fenêtre, le regard suivant attentivement le chemin que prenait les deux jeunes frères. Certaine qu'il l'avait entendu entrée, la femme lieutenant prit place dans un des deux confortables fauteuil de cuir qui faisaient face au bureau et observa à la dérobé l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

**Il m'a appelé son colonel, dit Mustang d'un air absent.**

**- Et c'est cela qui vous met dans cet état ? Vous devriez être content de ce changement d'habitude, non ?**

**- Oui mais, ce n'est pas dans son habitude, reprit Roy.**

**- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre votre raisonnement Colonel. Edward vous montre enfin le respect que vous méritez et vous préféreriez qu'il redevienne comme avant ?**

**- Non, mais cela paraît si…superficiel. Comme s'il ne le faisait que pour me narguer.**

**- Vous ne croyez pas plutôt que ce changement à une cause, demanda Hawkeye qui voulait le mener lentement vers le chemin de la vérité.**

**- Sans doute mais quoi ? Le voyage ?**

**- Non, quelque chose deplus…comment dire…de plus, personnel, tenta Riza qui ne voulait pas aller droit au but.**

**- J'ai toujours su qu'Edward ne me supportait pas très bien et à vrai dire, j'aurais cru que ça serait pire après l'ordre que j'avait donné hier…ais non. Je n'y comprends rien.**

**- Ce ne serait pas, par hasard, parce qu'il vous aime bien, demanda-t-elle avec un air narquois.**

**- Non…euh…je…, bafouilla le Colonel Mustang. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est pour ça ?**

**- Et bien, je ne suis pas aveugle et de plus je suis une femme.**

**- Ce qui veux dire, demanda Roy, incertain de savoir ou elle voulait en venir.**

**- Que je vois certains petits détails qui font toute la différence, termina la femme blonde. Ouvrez les yeux Colonel.**

Sur ces mots, Riza se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Après cette petite entrevue improvisée, Mustang n'aurait d'autre choix que de se rendre compte de l'intérêt plus que particulier que lui portait son subordonné. Alors qu'elle mettait la main sur la poignée, Roy la retint.

**Lieutenant, la rappelait-il, merci pour hier.**

**- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de moi, se surprit la jeune femme.è**

**- Car vous êtes la seule qui avez assez d'Audace pour venir me raccompagner à mes quartiers, répondit le colonel. Et puis, vous êtes la seule qui cous préoccupez de moi…**

**- Vous avez tord colonel. Il pense à vous aussi souvent que moi, répliqua-t-elle à son supérieur avant de filer par la porte.**

Se retrouvant seul, Mustang resta un moment immobile à méditer sur les paroles de sa lieutenant. Se pouvait-il finalement qu'Edward l'apprécie ? _Impossible, il me déteste._pensa-t-il. Puis, une image lui revint en tête, celle du visage de son subordonné rougissant sous la gêne. Peut-être qu'au fond il avait tord. Edward devait sans doute continuer d'être sous ses ordres par pitié. Surement se disait-il qu'il ne voulais pas être la cause de son malheur. Mais si il savait ce qu'il représentait pour lui…Roy soupira en rapportant son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et se tira une chaise à la fenêtre. L'homme se rappela alors un vieux dicton que son défunt ami lui répétait autrefois.

**Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il pour lui même**.

Car en réalité, même si Mustang faisait tout son possible pour le cacher à sa lieutenant, il aimait bien le jeune alchimiste blond. Plus que bien. Roy Mustang était amoureux d'Edward Elric depuis le premier jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés. De plus, le colonel savait pertinemment que si Edward venait à vouloir quitter l'armée pour quelques raisons que se soient, il ne pourrait l'en empêcher même s'il deviendrait l'homme le plus malheureux sur Terre. Car personne ne se le cachait, Mustang le premier, le blondinet était devenu la raison de vivre de Roy. Désespéré à l'idée de cet amour à sens unique, car pour l'homme à l'œil d'onyx il n'était pas réciproque, il se laissa choir sur la chaise qui prenait place face à la fenêtre et finit par s'assoupir, la tête posée contre la vitre.


	7. Une Histoire de Valises

Un Noël Rose

**Chapitre septième : **_Une histoire de valises_

Justement, à l'extérieur, Edward et Alphonse venaient de prendre place sur un banc asséché par les doux rayons du soleil. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, face à la fameuse fontaine ou se baignaient quelques oiseaux aux chants légers. Une fois bien installé, Al se demanda comment amener la conversation sans toutefois brusquer son aîné. Il commencerait d'abord par lui parler de tout et de rien et l'amènerait lentement à lui parler de son supérieur.

**J'espère que tu as terminé tes bagages car je ne voudrais pas te retarder.**

**- Ils sont fait depuis hier soir et même si je n'aurais pas terminé, je n'aurais pas pu te refuser cette sortie.**

**- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas prit le temps d'être ensemble, soupira Alphonse. Tu m'as manqué Nii-san.**

**- Toi aussi tu m'es manqué Al, dit Ed en faisant l'accolade à son cadet dans un élan de tendresse.**

**- Je ne te savais pas si câlin, blagua-t-il.**

**- Tu es mon frère Al c'est normal que je sois attaché.**

**- Alors il n'y a que moi que tu aime, demanda Alphonse en souriant intérieurement de son adresse.**

Soudainement, Edward se tut et devint aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. Évidemment qu'il avait vu ou son frère voulait en venir mais, trop fier pour lui avouer l'amour secret qu'il portait à son colonel, Ed ne pipa mot. En observant sa réaction, Alphonse sourit de plus bel. Cette fois, il tenait son frère. Edward n'aurait d'autres choix que de tout lui avouer et, en poussant un peu, il réussirait peut-être à le convaincre d'ouvrir son cœur à son supérieur.

**À ce que je vois, j'ai tord, avança Al. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?**

**- Tu sais très bien que les filles ne m'intéresse pas Al, intervint aussitôt le jeune homme blond.**

**- Alors dis-moi qui est celui qui fait battre ton cœur.**

**- C'est…c'est le…, bafouilla Edward qui ne voulait pas avouer.**

**- Ce ne serait pas, par hasard, le Colonel Mustang, tenta le cadet des Elric en sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait du même homme.**

**- Comment sais-tu…, commença Ed.**

Comprenant soudainement son erreur, Edward devint encore plus rouge que ce qu'il était déjà. Il ferma subitement la bouche de peur d'en dire trop, à nouveau. Quoi que même si l'alchimiste blond mettait tous ses efforts à cacher cette vérité, Alphonse finirait par tout savoir. Lui tournant le dos, Ed croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Bien sur, il savait que son frère le connaissait par cœur mais il n'avait pas pensé devoir étaler ses sentiments devant lui.

**Je ne me suis pas trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aime, insista Al.**

**- Bien sur que je l'aime, céda Edward.**

**- Alors pourquoi te borne-tu à le nier ?**

**- Bon d'accord. J'aime pas le dire mais je le sais. Oui j'aime le Colonel Mustang et ce depuis longtemps mais jamais je ne lui dirai, termina Ed plus sombrement.**

**- Ça j'avais cru le comprendre lors de notre dernière discussion. Mais si, disons, que si ce n'est pas à toi d'avouer tes sentiments. Si le colonel venait à le savoir disons, par lui-même.**

**- Al, je te promets que si tu vas lui parler, ce sera les derniers mots que tu prononceras avant un bon moment, le menaça Edward.**

**- Inutile de t'inquiéter Ed, je n'irai rien lui dire. Mais si la situation se présentait, et qu'il t'avouerait ce que cache son cœur, lui dirais-tu, en retour, ce que tu cache aussi ?**

**- Je suppose que si la situation se présentait je pourrais peut-être le faire. Mais de toute façon, cela ne se produira pas parce que je ne suis rien pour le colonel.**

**- Ah oui, s'exclama le cadet. Et ce léger trouble dans ton regard lorsque le colonel est partit ce matin, qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

**- Avant de partir, le Colonel Mustang m'a appelé Fullmetal, confia le jeune alchimiste à son frère.**

**- Oh ! Et je suppose que C'est pour cette raison que tu es si rouge depuis. Mais n'as-tu pas pensé que tu es peut-être la cause de ses agissements ?**

**- Il est vrai que depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes membres, le Colonel ne m'appelait plus ainsi…Alors pourquoi recommencer maintenant , se demanda Edward qui savait que l'homme aux cheveux sombres le surnommait ainsi par affection.**

**- Peut-être est-ce parce que tout comme toi, il prends conscience de ce que contient son cœur, l'éclaira Alphonse. Réfléchis-y**

Sur ses mots, Alphonse fit un pivot sur lui-même et accueillit avec un sourire la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux avec de grands gestes. À son tour, Edward put reconnaître son amie d'enfance qui, de toute évidence voulait leur dire quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, Winry arriva enfin à la hauteur des frères Elric. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort mais cela ne la rendait que plus séduisante aux yeux d'Alphonse. Lentement, la jeune femme parvint à retrouver une respiration normal.

**Al...Ed…il faut dîner sinon…on manquera le départ, tenta-t-elle de leur dire.**

**- J'avais complètement oublié, s'excusa Al qui avait parfaitement compris ce que sa bien-aimée avait voulu leur dire. Il faut manger tout de suite avant que le Colonel Mustang ne vienne nous chercher.**

**- C'est ça que je disais, se reprit Winry.**

**- Dans ce cas, ne le faisons pas attendre, s'empressa de déclarer Ed pour mettre fin à la discussion.**

Se levant d'un bond, il se mit en route vers l'entré du Q.G. qui donnait sur le couloir des hauts gradés comme l'appelait l'alchimiste blond. Dans ce couloir se trouvait justement le bureau du colonel qu'Edward avait si souvent visité. Une fois de retour entre les murs de l'édifice militaire, Alphonse et Winry prirent les devant afin de préparer un dîner consistant et rapide pour Ed et eux. Traînant les pieds derrière, ce dernier s'Arrêta devant la porte de son supérieur. Allait-il cogner ? Brusquement, il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre son frère. Après tout, à quoi bon le déranger alors qu'ils passeraient plusieurs heures ensemble ?

Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans les appartements de son amie blonde, Edward eut l'eau à la bouche. _Décidément, pensa-t-il. Winry sera une très bonne maîtresse de maison._ Une alléchante odeur de viandes grillées et de légumes bouillis flottait dans l'air. Une odeur qui, comme d'habitude, faisait honneur à la cuisine de la jeune femme. Au moment ou la jeune Rockbell allait servir le repas, la lieutenant Hawkeye se leva de sa chaise et quitta son bureau. Bien qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du Q.G. Riza pouvait déjà s'imaginer le succulent plat que Winry devait servir. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé être assise à la table des jeunes amoureux, la jeune blonde avait une autre priorité.

À peine une heure plus tôt, elle avait laissé son supérieur dans son bureau. Depuis, elle n'avait eut aucun signe de vis, cE'st pourquoi elle allait s'assurer que Mustang n'avait pas eut de problème. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de son cher colonel, Riza tendit l'oreille et, n'entendant absolument rien, se résolue à entrer sans s'annoncer. Comme elle l'avait soupçonner, Roy était endormit mais curieusement, il n'était pas assis derrière son bureau comme d'habitude. Au contraire, il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière cour du Q.G.

Surprise de le voir ainsi, Hawkeye n'en oublia pas moins la raison de sa venue dans le bureau. Comme il était étrange de le voir déranger ainsi ses habitudes. Roy Mustang qui, normalement aurait eut la tête écrasée contre le bois de son pupitre, était maintenant devenu…lunatique ? Riza hocha les épaules. Sans doute se trouble était-il provoqué par le soudain attachement que Roy avait pour Edward. Et si les paroles de sa subordonnée l'avait fait réfléchir ? Et si son colonel avait vraiment accepté l'amour qu'il portait à Edward ? La lieutenant décida de ne pas acculer davantage son supérieur avec ses sentiments. Le temps ferait sans doute avancer les choses, d'ici là, ils avaient un voyage à faire et Hawkeye devait réveiller l'homme qui sommeillait devant elle afin qu'il ne soit pas en retard.

**Colonel Mustang, l'appela doucement la femme. Il est l'heure de vous lever mon colonel.**

**- Hawkeye ? Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise pour regarder Riza de ses yeux mi-clos. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- Je suis venue vous chercher, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.**

**- Me chercher ? Mais pourqu… Quelle heure est-il, s'alarma alors le colonel qui se leva d'un bon, les yeux soudainement éveillés.**

**- Il doit être environ midi et le quart, l'informa la lieutenant.**

**- Alors il est temps que je me lève, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous avez mangé lieutenant ?**

**- Pas encore mais j'allais…**

**- Vous mangerez avec moi, la coupa Mustang**.

À ses mots, il prit les devants et, sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui, ouvrit la porte à sa subordonnée. Refermant derrière lui, l'homme aux cheveux noirs suivit Hawkeye jusqu'à la cafétéria du Q.G. pour y manger un morceau avant leur trajet vers la gare. Peu de temps après, alors que les deux militaires allaient finir leur casse-croute, trois autres personnes terminaient leur délicieux repas. En effet, les mets que Winry avaient servis aux jeunes Elric furent engloutis assez rapidement. Remerciant une fois de plus son amie, Ed quitta les quartiers de son frère pour se rendre à sa propre chambre afin d'y prendre ses bagages avant de refaire le chemin inverse.

Passant la porte d'un coup d'épaule, Edward laissa tomber son fardeau dans un grand vacarme. Alerté par le bruit, Winry et Alphonse émergèrent de la cuisine, une crainte dans les yeux.

**Edward, l'appela la jeune femme blonde alors qu'elle constatait qu'il était en un seul morceau.**

**- On ne part que pour quelques jours, l'informa Al en avisant le nombre plutôt élevé de valises qu'il y avait à ses pieds.**

**- Je sais, répliqua Ed. Mais on est jamais trop prudent.**

**- Et que crois-tu qu'il t'arrivera à Central, la semaine de Noël, lui demanda son cadet.**

**- Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour êter certain de plaire à notre cher Colonel Mustang, renchérit Winry sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.**

**- Tu ne voudrais pas en prendre quelques unes, supplia-t-il en ignorant de son mieux la rougeur qu'il avait sentit monter à ses joues. Après tout, c'est normal pour toi d'avoir plusieurs valises.**

**- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ça, demanda Winry.**

**- Parce que tu es une fille, répondit-il.**

**- C'est justement à ça que je pensais, intervint Alphonse.**

**- C'est une bonne idée non ?**

**- Non c'est pas à ça que je pensais. Je faisais le lien entre toi et le nombre de bagage que tu amenais, continua Al.**

**- Ce qui veux dire, demanda Edward qui sentait le commentaire venir.**

**- Comme tu l'as dit toi même…se sont les filles qui ont le plus de valises, répondit le plus jeune des frères même s'il savait qu'Ed lui ferait regretter ses paroles.**

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas de gêne mais bien de rage qu'Edward rougit. D'une seule enjambée, le jeune homme se trouva à la hateur de osn frère et se prépara à lui sauter au cou lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Colonel Mustang et la lieutenant Hawkeye.

**Colonel…, parvint à articuler Edward alors qu'il tentait désespérément de freiner sa course vers son frère mais son élan l'emporta et le mena…droit dans les bras d'Alphonse.**

N'ayant pas prévu cette attaque surprise, Alphonse fut poussé par la force de son frère et s'écrasa durement sur le sol du plancher. Sonnées pas leur chute, les deux frères Elric restèrent un moment immobile, allongés par terre. Lentement, Edward remua une jambe et s'assis en libérant son cadet de son emprise. Levant les yeux, ils regardèrent les nouveaux venus. Aux yeux de Riza, il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté. En effet, deux têtes blondes aux grands yeux les observaient elle et son colonel. Finalement, un grand sourire fendit le visage du cadet des Elric qui se leva et tendit la main à Edward.

**À ce que je vois, un peu d'air ne vous ferait pas tord, dit Hawkeye.**

**- Nous avons fait une marche ce matin, répliqua Al. Mais il est vrai que je trouve Ed plutôt agité depuis…voyons depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis un peu moins de cinq minutes, appuya Winry avec un sourire.**

**- Et on peut savoir ce qui à causé tout ce remoud, demanda Roy en jettant un regard aux nombreuses valises éparpillées sur le plancher.**

**- C'est…c'est mes..., bégaya Ed qui s'était résigné à accepter le fait qu'il avait autant, sinon plus, de bagages qu'une fille.**

**- C'est ma faute colonel, intervint Winry. J'étais sur le point de…de foutre une raclé à Edward car…il refusait de vouloir prendre mes bagages de trop, termina-t-elle en souriant à son ami d'enfance.**

**- Et c'est pour ça que tu as foncé sur Alphonse, questionna Riza.**

**- C'est que…je venais de passer un commentaire à propos de la ressemblance entre Winry et lui…, tenta Al.**

**- Comme quoi les femmes ont plus de bagages que les hommes, conclut Edward en prenant conscience qu'il devait une fière chandelle à son amie.**

Mettant un terme à la discussion, Edward rassembla les valises qui traînaient sur le sol et les empila soigneusement à l'entrée. D'un œil critique, il jugea le résultat et décida que l'empilage tiendrait jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Justement, alors que Winry allait inviter les deux militaires à rester pendant quelques instants, Roy se racla la gorge et la jeune hôtesse, devinant qu'il voulait prendre la parole, ne dit rien.

**Je vous annonce officiellement que si vous ne vous trouvez pas dans le hall d'entrés dans dix minutes et avec tout vos bagages, vous manquerez le départ en direction de la gare de l'est, blagua Mustang avec un petit sourire malicieux. Y a-t-il des questions avant le départ ?**

**- Combien de temps mettrons-nous avant d'arriver à Central questionna Alphonse.**

**- Plus ou moins six heures, si tout se passe bien, répliqua Riza qui connaissait parfaitement le trajet pour y avoir été souvent.**

**- D'autre chose, demanda Roy en promenant son regard sur les gens rassemblés devant lui.**

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe de négation et Mustang fut heureux que ces informations aient été si claires. Souriant pour l'une des rares fois, le colonel eut une idée. Alors qu'il se préparait à partir des quartiers, il se retourna et lança.

**Je vous attends tous dans le hall dans cinq minutes.**

Lorsque, à nouveau, il se retourna vers la porte, ses pieds le menèrent…directement dans la pile de valises qu'Edward avait si bien assemblée peu de temps après son arrivée. Se composant un air désolé, Mustang tourna la tête en direction du jeune alchimiste blond. Mais il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Ed pour apercevoir le petit sourire en coin que son supérieur arborait. Perdant son sang froid, Edward se planta devant le colonel.

**Non mais vous l'avez fait exprès, s'enragea-t-il.**

**- Allons Edward, les accidents arrivent vite, tenta alors le militaire.**

**- Mais ce n'était pas un accident, déclara le jeune homme.**

**- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avance, le nargua-t-il à nouevau.**

**- Non…mais…colonel, avouez que c'était volontaire.**

**- C'est à croire que tu m'accuse d'avoir été méchant avec toi…**

**- Ça ne serait pas la première fois, marmonna Edward.**

**- Tu voudrais peut-être changer de cabine pour le train alors. Après tout, si je suis si méchant je pourrais te jeter en bas du train.**

**- Non, s'écria presque Ed qui le regretta aussitôt car le rouge lui monta au visage. Je veux dire…non. Parce que je me retrouverais seul et…que mon billet a la même cabine que vous, termina-t-il avant de se taire pour de bon.**

**- Dans ce cas, tous au hall ou sinon vous manquerez le départ, lança Roy avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se diriger vers sa chambre, suivit de près par Hawkeye.**

Dans le couloir, Mustang eut un soupir suivit d'un petit sourire. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et y récupéra ses valises qu'il sortit à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Décidant d'accompagner Hawkeye jusqu'à ses quartiers, Roy déposa ses bagages en chemin dans le hall d'entrée. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la demeure de la lieutenant. En déverrouillant la porte de son appartement, Riza se sentit plus libre de s'exprimer et sa langue se délia. Elle devait savoir une chose qui la tracassait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de ces Alphonse et Winry.

**Dites-moi Colonel Mustang, vous l'avez fait par exprès non, demanda Hawkeye qui savait pertinemment que son supérieur était volontairement entré en collision avec les bagages d'Edward.**

**- Mais de quoi parlez-vous lieutenant ?**

**- De votre grande amitié avec les valises qu'Edward avait si bien assemblées.**

**- Ah…Avez-vous vraiment besoin que je vous réponde, demanda Mustang avec un sourire qu'il dissimula avec peine.**

**- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait ses deux seules valises pour les amener dans le hall du Q.G.**

**- Exactement. Tout était prévu depuis le début, renchérit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. En plus, j'ai pu vérifier quelque chose à son sujet.**

**- Et quoi donc, demanda Riza, curieuse.**

Mais avant de laisser son supérieur parler, la lieutenant le poussa dehors de l'appartement pour en verrouiller la porte après un dernier regard. Elle ne reverrait pas cet endroit avant plusieurs jours et voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Se retournant vers son colonel, elle prit ses bagages et se dirigea vers le hall. Lui accordant enfin un regard, elle lui fit signe de continuer.

Je disais donc que ce petit accident m'a permis de vérifier quelque chose à propos d'Edward, lui dit Roy pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

**- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Et quelle est cette chose ?**

**- Je voulais voir jusqu'ou Ed serait allé pour garder sa place dans le train, l'informa-t-il.**

**- Brillant…Quelle a été votre conclusion, demanda la jeune femme blonde.**

**- Qu'il mentait comme un pied, ricana l'homme. Sincèrement, j'ai réalisé à quel point il tenait à cette place.**

**- Vous ne croyez pas plutôt que c'est à vous qu'il tenait, soupira-t-elle. Parce sa place est dans VOTRE cabine ?**

La rougeur qui prit soudainement possession des joues de Roy indiqua à Hawkeye que la conclusion de son supérieur était la même que la sienne. Edward se serait battu, si cela avait été nécessaire pour conserver son billet seulement parce que le Colonel Mustang se trouvait dans le même wagon. Satisfaite de sa petite enquête et certaine que son colonel n'aurait rien à redire sur ses paroles, Riza sourit et s'arrêta devant le hall près des bagages de Mustang. À son silence, Hawkeye devina que ses paroles l'avaient troublées. _Tant mieux, si ça peut lui ouvrir les yeux, pensa-t-elle._

_Désolé pour l'ÉNORME retard mais j'ai eut beaucoup de difficulté à écrire durant les dernières semaines alors ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît. Je me met déjà au prochain chapitre qui sera…drôlement collant XD. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse languir un peu. À la prochaine. XXX_


	8. Un Rapprochement Collant

Un Noël Rose

**Chapitre huitième** : _Un rapprochement…collant !_

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward, Alphonse et Winry surgirent de l'autre côté du hall principal pour venir rejoindre les deux hauts gradés qui attendaient aux portes du Q.G. Tous trop heureux pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils prirent leurs bagages respectifs et, sans un regard vers l'arrière, s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui menait directement à la gare de l'est. Instinctivement, Mustang avait prit la tête du groupe suivis de près par Edward qui, se l'avouant bien, n'aurait laissé sa place à personne. Puis, suivaient les deux jeunes fiancés qui marchaient côte à côte, à défaut de pouvoir se tenir la main en raison de leurs nombreux bagages. Toujours aussi fidèle à ses habitudes, Riza fermait la marche, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Personne n'aurait pu dire si c'était l'idée de ce voyage ou la température plus que douce, mais tous sans exception avaient le cœur plus léger. Oubliant leur questionnement l'espace de quelques instants, ils profitèrent du grand air pour calmer leur esprit. Après une dizaine de minutes, le silence qui les enveloppait devint plus lourd et Winry, sensible à ses moments de gêne, tenta d'amorcer la conversation.

**Contente de sortir de votre train-train quotidien, demanda-t-elle à l'intention de le femme lieutenant qui marchait non loin derrière elle.**

**- Il est vrai qu'en temps normal j'aurais davantage argumenté sur un et elle chose mais après mures réflexions, je ne regrette pas la décision du colonel de nous donner congé pour Noël.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à l'avant que je ne vous entend pas parler de moi lieutenant Hawkeye, l'avertit Roy depuis le devant de la troupe.**

**- Elle ne dit que de belles choses à votre sujet colonel, la défendit Alphonse qui avait suivit la conversation.**

**- Dans ce cas, parlez autant que vous le voudrez.**

**- Je compte bien en profiter mon colonel, car pour les quelques jours qui viendront, vous n'exercerez plus d'autorité sur moi, déclara Riza, fière d'être son seul maître pendant ces quelques jours de congé.**

**- Comme si votre autorité l'empêchait de dire ce qu'elle voulait, marmonna Edward pour lui-même mais assez fort pour que Roy seulement puisse l'entendre.**

En entendant les paroles du jeune alchimiste blond, le colonel Mustang éclat de rire devant la franchise de son subordonné. Ce dernier fut tellement surprit par la soudaine hilarité de son supérieur qu'il arrêta le groupe en voyant que l'homme à l'œil d'onyx était plié de rire. Incrédules, ils le regardèrent tous rire aux éclats en s'échangeant des regards surpris. Mais qu'arrivait-il au Colonel Mustang ? Riza, qui pensait bien être la seule à pouvoir le calmer, s'approcha de lui pour lui rappeler gentiment qu'un train les attendait. Les paroles d'Hawkeye firent vite effet sur les actes de Roy et ce dernier, après avoir essuyé une larme de rire, se remit en marche à la tête du petit groupe qui partait en vacances.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre et après un quinzaine de minutes de marche de plus, Edward pu enfin apercevoir les murs de la gare de l'est. Tous heureux d'être enfin arrivé à l'endroit qui les mèneraient à Central, ils accélérèrent le pas. Alors qu'ils posèrent les pieds sur le chemin de terre qui menait aux portes de la gare, Mustang crut revenir dans le passé. En effet, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait si souvent effectué ce chemin qu'il aurait pu mener le groupe les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'ils franchirent l'entrée de la gare, le colonel les conduisit habillement vers le quai d'embarquement qui leur permettrait de prendre le train en direction de la gare de Central. Ils eurent à attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir embarquer à bord de l'engin.

Une fois montés, ils cherchèrent leur cabine et Roy fut satisfait de constater qu'ils étaient dans le même wagon. Alors qu'il se disait que le voyage serait plutôt silencieux, il entendit des voix dans la cabine voisine et sortit de la sienne pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Restant à l'entrée de la cabine, Mustang observa la scène. En fait, il s'agissait de la cabine d'Alphonse et de Winry qu'ils partageaient avec une autre couple ce qui rendait l'endroit plutôt exigüe pour quatre personnes. Apercevant alors Riza qui se dirigeait vers lui, le colonel comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à un arrangement. Cédant le passage aux jeunes amoureux qu'il ne connaissait pas, Roy regarda sa lieutenant s'installer en compagnie des jeunes fiancés.

**Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé, s'enquit Mustang qui ne comprenait pas comment ils s'y étaient pris.**

**- Les tickets que vous aviez pris pour Alphonse et Winry étaient jumellées à deux autres ce qui fait que les deux jeunes personnes que vous avez vu devaient partager cette étroite cabine avec mes deux amis, expliqua Riza.**

**- En apercevant notre trouble, la lieutenant Hawkeye a gentiment proposé à ces jeunes gens d'échanger de cabine avec elle puisqu'elle occupait la cabine voisine avec une seule autre personne, compléta Alphonse.**

**- Ils one accepté de nous laisser celle-ci et de transporter leurs bagages dans l'autre cabine. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas assez de place ici, termina Winry, heureuse de voir sa nouvelle amie se joindre à eux.**

**- Tout est bien qui finit bien, conclue alors le colonel.**

**- Oui, répondit la jeune Rockbell.**

**- Oui sauf pour vous colonel, renchérit Hawkeye.**

**- Et pourquoi ça, demanda Roy qui ne voyait pas quel problème il pourrait rencontrer.**

**- Parce que vous êtes seul dans votre cabine avec Edward et que je suis prête à parier qu'avant la fin du voyage vous serez à deux doigts de vouloir vous arracher la tête, le taquine Riza.**

À la mention du fait qu'il serait seul avec Edward tout au long du voyage, Mustang se surprit à rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Était-ce les paroles de sa subordonné qui l'avait fait réagir ou bien commençait-il à accepter le fait que le jeune blond lui plaisait bien ? Il balbutia une vague excuse à l'intention du jeune couple et d'Hawkeye avant de se retirer dans le couloir pour retourner dans sa cabine…ou il se trouverait seul avec son subordonné ? Pas question. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter en face. Au lieu de cela, Mustang se dirigea vers le wagon restaurant pour aller chercher des rafraichissements.

L'homme aux cheveux sombre y acheta un petit sac de bonbons multicolores et deux canettes de soda pour lui et Ed. Cette distraction momentané lui fit vite oublier sa gêne et il retourna à sa cabine, les mains chargées de provisions pour tout le voyage. L'aîné des frères Elric qui s'était installé depuis son arrivé dans le train, avait attendu patiemment que son colonel veuille bien sortir de sa cachette. En réalité, il ne l'avait pas vu partir de la cabine de son frère et Ed commença à se demander si Roy Mustang n'était pas resté à la gare.

Edward allait se lever pour rejoindre son cadet dans la cabine voisine lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans la fenêtre de la porte une tête noir…à l'œil d'onyx et au regard tellement… Le jeune ouvrit la porte à son colonel se reprochant d'avoir rêvassé dans une telle circonstance. En apercevant les mains de son supérieur remplies de bonbons et de boissons, Edward ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en dévisageant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

**Colonel mais…qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?**

Roy réussit à se glisser par la porte et laissa tomber son précieux butin sur le banc rembourré de la cabine. Se retournant vers Edward, il fut surpris de sa question un peu mal polie.

**Je nous rapporte de quoi s'occuper pendant le voyage et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie, demanda-t-il, vexé.**

**- Des provisions…pour le voyage…, répéta Edward encore confus par la magnifique vision qu'il avait eut de son colonel.**

**- Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui mon colonel. Tout va bien, répondit le jeune blond en reprenant conscience de la réalité. C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir acheté ces choses pour le voyage, remercia-t-il, un peu gêné de son comportement.**

**- Il n'y a pas de quoi Edward. Je commence à bien te connaître et tu as mauvaise humeur lorsque tu as faim, déclara Roy en souriant devant l'air contrarié du jeune homme.**

**- C'est pas vrai, voulut se défendre Ed mais il cessa toute résistance devant le sourire que lui offrit Mustang.**

_Il est tellement beau quand il sourit comme ça, pensa alors l'alchimiste blond_**.** Il du rougir car une étincelle passa dans l'œil de Roy qui s'assit sur le banc en le dévisageant. Détournant le regard de peur de se trahir à nouveau, Edward prit place à l'autre bout du banc de façon à ce que les provisions les séparent. S'attaquant à une canete de soda que son supérieur avant ramené, Ed voulut détourner l'attention de sur la conversation…et réussit parfaitement car en moins d'une seconde, les deux militaire se retrouvèrent couvert d'un liquide collant et sucré. Edward avait ouvert sa canette…

Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si, dans son empressement à se débarrasser de son chargement, le colonel n'aurait pas brusquement lâché les canettes qui étaient tombées lourdement sur le banc de la cabine. Résultat, le liquide avait été brassé et il menaçait à tout moment de vouloir sortir dans une fontaine de soda. Trempé lui aussi, Ed ne put s'empêcher de jurer tout bas contre son colonel. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait rapporté ces satanés boissons qui lui avaient sautées au visage.

Pour sa part, Roy avait été très surpris de sentir sur sa peau de petites gouttes…de soda ? Il lécha la commissure de ses lèvres et constata qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de cette liqueur sucrée. Mais pourquoi Edward l'avait-il arrosé ? Jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la maladresse de son subordonné.

**Non mais de quoi vous vous marrez, s'emporta Ed qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette sensation collante sur sa peau et ses vêtements.**

**- Inutile de t'énerver Elric, je suis aussi sale que toi, sinon plus, répondit Mustang qui savaist bien que ces crises ne duraient que quelques minutes.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Le train vient tout juste de partir. On ne peut pas le faire arrêter si tôt et je refuse de passer tout le trajet avec ses vêtements sur le dos, se plaignit le jeune homme blond.**

**- Alors changeons-nous de vêtement, proposa le colonel.**

**- Se changer…de…vêtements ? Vous voulez dire…ici, bafoua Ed, le rouge aux joues.**

Croyant que la coloration des joues d'Ed était causée par la chaleur, Roy se leva et ouvrit une fenêtre avant de descendre une de ses valises et de l'ouvrir pour en retirer un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu marine. Ignorant le regard éberlué du jeune alchimiste, le colonel se débarrassa de sa chemise tâché de soda et se retrouva torse nue, dos à Edward. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la trop grande surface de peau qui lui faisait face. Roy Mustang était un dieux !

Complètement inconscient du regard admirateur qu'Edward portait sur lui, l'homme à l'œil d'onyx enfila sa nouvelle chemise couleur de nuit et, à la grande gêne du blondinet, fit lentement glisser son pantalon au sol. Cette fois s'en était trop. Edward détourna le regard pour entrer en contemplation avec la porte de la cabine. Il n'aurait pas pu rester tranquille trente secondes. Le colonel finit par se retrouver complètement vêtu de vêtements propres et qui sentaient bon. S'approchant d'Edward pour lui signaler qu'il avait terminé, Roy sentit une gêne s'installer en lui. Edward l'avait-il observé par-dessus son épaule ? Il n'aurait pu répondre par lui-même.

**À toi, dit-il simplement en lui touchant l'épaule du bout des doigts.**

Il sembla alors à Mustang que ce simple contact lui passait des frissons électriques sur la peau. Retirant précipitamment sa main, il s'assit à la place d'Ed alors que celui-ci se dévêtit, le plus loin possible de son supérieur. Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Roy fit tout de même semblant de détourner son regard, par respect pour le jeune homme mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de l'alchimiste blond. Même s'il n'était pas très grand, Edward avait une musculature bien développée pour son âge. Le regard de l'homme glissa alors vers la droite et il ne put réprimer un sourire. En fait, Mustang profitait surtout de la naïveté de son subordonné pour l'observer à la dérobé mais en apercevant la peau lisse du dos d'Edward, le colonel avait sourit. Le jeune fullemetal n'avait plus d'automail de métal.

Finissant d'enfiler sa chemise, le jeune homme se retourna furtivement, se sentant observer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que Roy le regardait avec attention. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se retourna prestement, trop gêné pour reprocher à son supérieur son audace. Il fit lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage en pensant que Roy devait sans doute se réjouir de cette vision. Tremblant légèrement, Edward chercha du regard son nouveau pantalon et l'enfila à la hâte.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine, alors qu'Edward se changeait, son frère sourit aux deux jeunes blondes qui partageaient sa cabine. La conversation avait justement tourné et le sujet principal faisait plutôt office de débat controversé. Leurs voisins allaient-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments ? De son côté, Winry avait affirmé qu'Edward était trop gêné pour se dévoiler alors que Riza penchait pour une déclaration de la part de son supérieur. Alphonse quant à lui ne s'était pas prononcé, croyant intérieurement que son aîné finirait par ouvrir son cœur au colonel.

Étourdi par le débat, le jeune blond se leva en déclarant qu'il allait rendre une visite aux deux tourtereaux. Il fit glisser la portière de la cabine pour frapper à celle de son frère. De l'autre côté, Roy, un peu surpris d'entendre frapper à la porte, se leva pour ouvrir…en oubliant que son subordonné était en train de se changer de pantalon. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Al pu voir son frère se tourner vers lui…en attachant son pantalon.

**Nii-san, se scandalisa Alphonse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la pantalon à demi ouvert de son aîné. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?**

Comprenant soudainement son erreur, Edward devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Que croyait son frère pour qu'il le regarde ainsi ? Mustang, aussi confus que son jeune subordonné, s'en voulut d'avoir ouvert la porte si vite. Voulant expliquer que c'était sa faute s'ils avaient du se changer, Ed empira les choses.

**C'est ma faute…, bafoua le blondinet. C'est moi qui nous a éclaboussé…**

**- Et Edward ne voulait pas garder les même vêtements, alors je lui ai proposé de se changer, appuya Roy qui ne pouvait contrôler ses rougeurs au souvenir du corps nu du jeune homme blond.**

**- C'est ce que je faisais avant que le colonel n'ouvre la porte trop vite et que tu me vois ainsi, termina Ed qui finit par attacher son bouton.**

Attirées par le bruit de conversation, Winry et Hawkeye, qui étaient dans la cabine voisine, franchirent le seuil de la porte pour mettre leur nez dans la cabine du colonel Mustang. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement en remarquant la constante rougeur qui colorait les joues des deux hommes. C'étaient-ils enfin avoué ? En avançant vers son supérieur, Riza mit le pied dans une flaque…collante. Ne pouvant réprimer un mot de dégout, elle se pencha pour mieux examiner la substance.

**C'est du soda, la devança Edward.**

**- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir nettoyé ce dégât, demanda la lieutenant maintenant plus curieuse que dégouté.**

**- Parce qu'on nous a interrompu avant même que quiconque ne puisse agir, intervint Roy qui commençait à perdre patience.**

**- Selon Ed, l'incident serait du à une canette de soda qui aurait explosé alors qu'il l'ouvrait, relata Al.**

**- Ce qui est logique puisque le sol est collant de cette liqueur, intervint Hawkeye. Mais pourquoi avez-vous l'air si surpris par cette histoire ?**

**- Parce que je ne les crois pas, répliqua le plus jeune des frères Elric.**

**- Et pourquoi, demanda Winry, aussi intriguée que son amie.**

**- Parce que lorsque le colonel m'a ouvert la porte…Edward était en train de rattacher son pantalon.**

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration indiqua aux deux concernés que leurs trois compagnons se doutaient bien de leur relation particulière. Alors que les fiancés souriaient timidement aux deux militaires, la lieutenant Hawkeye saisit un torchon qui pendait à un support et entreprit de nettoyer le dégât.

**Je ne voulais pas rester avec les mêmes vêtements alors que le trajet de train venait à peine de commencer, se défendit Edward.**

**- Alors il a suivit mon conseil et s'est changé, tout comme je l'ai fait, termina Roy pour appuyer son subordonné.**

**- Si nous récapitulons l'histoire, Edward a ouvert une canette de soda qui a explosé sur le plancher…et vos pantalon. Il a donc suivit le conseil du colonel Mustang et s'est débarrassé de ses vêtements sals. C'est alors que vous êtes entré dans la cabine en voyant Edward qui rattachait son pantalon, dit Riza en s'adressant à Alphonse.**

**- C'est exactement ce qui c'est passé, appuya l'aîné des frère Elric.**

**- Alors maintenant que le dégât est nettoyé et que le problème est réglé, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, insista la militaire.**

**- On vous laisse seuls, dit Winry en agrippant le bras de son amour pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Soyez sages.**

Sur ses mots, tous sortirent de la cabine pour laisser Ed et Roy ensemble, seuls dans leur cabine. Le rouge aux joues, autant à cause de la chaleur que par la gêne, aucun des deux personnages n'osa prononcer de mots. Une chose leur était pourtant évidente, leurs compagnons supposaient certaines choses qu'eux-mêmes refusaient de s'avouer.

_Voilà voilà pour ce huitième chapitre. Collant n'est-ce pas ? XD Le chapitre qui suivra sera des plus explosif… Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais sachez qu'à partir de celui-là, l'histoire déboulera pendant un petit moment alors il est possible que mes coupures soient un peu forcés mais je vous promet d'eddayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. À la prochaine !! _


	9. L'Attaque du Train

Un Noël Rose

**Chapitre Neuvième : **_L'attaque du train_

Le silence régna un certain temps dans la cabine des deux hommes du Q.G de l'Est. Alors qu'Edward se saisissait d'un petit sac de bonbons, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène sentit une légère accélération du train qui les menait vers le center de la région et comprit qu'il y avait un moment qu'ils avaient quittés la région de l'Est. Il resta un moment à regarder discrètement son subordonné blond avant de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour laisser son regard balayer le paysage qui défilait rapidement devant lui. Mustang ferma lentement les yeux en se promettant de tout avouer dès qu'ils seraient arrivés à Central. De son côté, le jeune alchimiste blond n'eut pas le courage de détourner son regard du sac de bonbons qu'il tenait de peur de rencontrer l'œil d'onyx de son supérieur. Comment réagirait-il cette fois lorsque leur regard se croiseraient à nouveau ? Ed sentit une chaleur monter en lui juste à y penser. Maintenant il en était sur, il était amoureux du colonel.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Alphonse et Winry avaient quittés la cabine de leurs voisins avec le sentiment que les choses étaient sur le point de se révéler. Tous avaient remarqués la constante couleur rouge qui ornait leur visage. Ils allaient enfin se décider à ouvrir leur cœur. Alors que Riza annonçait au jeune couple qu'elle devait aller au petit coin, la jeune Rockbell questionna son bien-aimé sur les agissements de son frère par rapport au Colonel Mustang.

**Crois-tu qu'Edward fera les premiers pas ou attendra-t-il encore au dernier instant ?**

**- Je pense qu'Ed n'est pas la personne la plus patiente du monde mais il n'a jamais aimé parler de ses sentiments, expliqua Alphonse. Je crois qu'il attendra un peu…**

**- Et si on les aidait ?**

**- Non, s'opposa le jeune homme blond. J'ai promis à Nii-san de ne pas m'en mêler.**

**- Toi non mais moi je n'Est rien dit. Si ils ne se sont toujours pas déclaré d'ici Noël, je leur forcerai la main.**

**- Mais c'est demain le jour de Noël, s'énerva Al.**

**- Justement. La lieutenant Hawkeye est d'accord avec moi, la vérité doit être découverte, déclara Winry, les yeux brillant de malices.**

Alphonse refusa d'argumenter davantage sachant trop bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais à raisonner sa bien-aimée lorsqu'elle avait les yeux animés par cette lueur. Il se contenta de l'enlacer tendrement en déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

**Nii-san est difficile à comprendre mais il a toujours de bonnes raisons de faire les choses comme il le fait, avoua-t-il la voix pleine de respect.**

Winry acquiesça un sourire discret en mesurant tout le respect que son fiancé vouait à son aîné. Depuis que ce dernier avait retraversé la Porte, Alphonse ne manquait pas une occasion de vanter ses mérites et son courage. Edward était déterminé, courageux et confiant… Winry les avait toutes entendues. Loin d'être jalouse, la jeune femme était seulement heureuse de mesurer l'attachement des deux frères. Si Alphonse estimait autant son aîné, la jeune blonde aurait parié tout l'or du monde que c'était réciproque. Edward aimait tellement son petit frère qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Sentant que les larmes reviendraient si elle repensait à cette époque de sa vie, Winry se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait en fermant les yeux de bonheur. La tête contre son torse, elle prit la parole.

**Je suis certaine que tu as raison. Edward et Mustang doivent apprendre à agir comme des hommes et non comme des gamins. Ils doivent se parler de leur plein gré, c'est pourquoi je n'interviendrai pas, déclara-t-elle.**

**- Quelle mouche t'a piquée pour que tu parle si sagement, se surprit Al qui ne l'avait jamais vu si calme.**

**- Je me suis seulement rendue compte que l'amour ne dois pas être précipité. Il faut accepter le destin comme il vient.**

**- Serait-ce trop précipité de se marier pour la nouvelle année, demanda le jeune homme blond, plein d'espoir.**

Le merveilleux sourire que lui répondit Winry apaisa toutes ses craintes. En fait, même s'il avait tenté de le cacher à son frère, depuis leur tendre enfance il avait toujours été amoureux de la jeune blondasse. À cet instant précis, assis dans le train qui les mènerait à Central City, il n'aurait eut qu'une envie, marier Winry Rockbell sur le champs. Evidement, comme il ne pouvait le faire à l'instant même, Al se contenta d'enlacer davantage son amie de cœur et de l'embrasser tellement amoureusement que Winry crut qu'elle allait fondre face à tant d'amour. Les yeux brillants, elle lui rendit son baiser et poussa l'audace jusqu'à glisser sa main sous sa chemise pour pouvoir caresser sa peau.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres idées émergeaient également de l'esprit d'Edward, mais contrairement à son amie d'enfance, elels ne concernaient pas Alphonse. Roy Mustang. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête à un point tel qu'il aurait rougit de tant penser à une personne si elle n'avait été devant lui. En effet, depuis le départ du lieutenant Hawkeye, les deux hommes ne c'étaient pas adressés un mot. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder de peur de prendre la couleur du homard. _J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me changer de vêtements tout de suite, maugréa intérieurement Edward qui regardait le paysage défiler devant lui._

Pour sa part, Mustang aurait bien voulu distraire son subordonné de cette situation embarrassante mais il se trouvait dans la même position. Et pourquoi donc c'était-il tant hâté pour ouvrir la porte ? Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Au souvenir du corps dénudé d'Edward, Roy se sentit soudainement brulant. Était-ce les effets du soleil ou le jeune alchimiste semblait auréolé de lumière dorée ? Mustang toussa pour se donner une contenance et commença à détacher ses boutons de manchettes quand la voix du blondinet le tira de ses rêveries.

**Colonel…, commença le blond. Je peux vous poser une question ?**

**- Oui, je t'écoute, déclara Mustang en remontant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes.**

**- Pourquoi…Pourquoi avoir tant tenu à ce que je sois dans la même cabine que vous ?**

Mustang aurait voulu disparaître avant qu'Edward n'est fini de poser sa question. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devait dire la vérité à son subordonné mais il aurait aimé le faire…ailleurs, dans d'autres circonstances. Il prit une profonde respiration en essayant vainement d'éviter le regard de plus en plus insistant du jeune homme blond. Roy ouvrit la bouche et se lança, en bégayant, tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

**C'est…c'est difficile à…, tenta-t-il de dire.**

**- Colonel, intervint Edward qui comprenait que son supérieur lui cachait quelque chose. Venez-en au fait.**

**- C'est…parce que je…je t'ai…**

**-_QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE NOUS SOMMES ARMÉS,_ cria alors une voix forte et masculine.**

Depuis le couloir, les deux hommes avaient entendus des portes s'ouvrir brusquement et des cris de femmes apeurées. Ce fut Mustang, qui avait fermé la bouche dès qu'il avait été interrompu, qui se leva le premier pour porter secours aux passagers du train, bientôt imité par Edward. Oubliant momentanément leur discussion, ils foncèrent dans le couloir en suivant la provenance des cris. En tant que militaires, il était de leurs devoirs de rassurer les gens et d'éliminer la menace qui pesait sur le train.

Ils durent bien vite arrêter leur course car les hommes qui avaient pris l'engin de force fonçaient droit dans leur direction. Décidant de ne pas leur faire face tout de suite, Roy tira Ed par la manche et l'entraîna dans une cabine avoisinante. Les passagers de cette dernière furent épouvantés de voir surgir deux homme à leurs côtés mais le Colonel Mustang s'empressa de les rassurer. Ils n'étaient pas des brigands mais bien des militaires des quartiers généraux de l'Est. Alors qu'Edward tendait l'oreille pour vérifier qu'ils prendraient bien les brigands de dos, un autre cri se fit entendre, plus fort, plus distinct, plus…familier. Ed aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe ou et il en eut des frissons dans le dos.

**Winry, s'écria-t-il avant de s'enfoncer à la suite des hommes armées.**

Sans réfléchir, Roy le suivit, trop inquiet à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. D'un bond, le blondinet sauta sur le dos de l'homme aux cheveux clairs qui avait osé s'en prendre à Winry. Voyant que son agresseur était déboussolé par l'attaque-surprise d'Edward, la jeune femme blonde lui administra un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le résultat fut immédiat, le brigand tomba comme une pierre, le souffle coupé par le coup. Tandis que l'alchimiste blond immobilisait le voleur de train, un second homme surgit derrière le colonel. Ce dernier n'eut guère le temps d'apercevoir l'assaillant qui lui colla son gun sur la tempe.

**_QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE OU SINON VOUS AUREZ UN MORT SUR LA CONSIENCE,_** **hurla-t-il pour couvrir le brouhaha du train.**

Lentement, le silence s'installa dans le train et même si un bambin continuait de pleurer, cela ne sembla pas importer les brigands qui effectuaient des allé-et-venues entre les différentes cabines du train. Comprenant qu'il était l'otage principal des voleurs du train, Mustang décida de jouer le tout pour le tout afin d'éviter que ses ravisseurs ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre. Edward réussissait plutôt bien à maîtriser le colosse qui s'était attaqué à Winry et d'autres hommes armés se promenaient dans le train…

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Roy tendit ses muscles et alors qu'il pouvait deviner la tête de son agresseur derrière la sienne, il lança brusquement son crâne vers l'arrière, écrasant sauvagement le nez du brigand. Ce dernier ressentit aussitôt une explosion de douleur lui traverser la tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Reprenant rapidement ses sens, l'homme administra un violent coup de cross à Mustang.

**Colonel, s'écria Edward en voyant son supérieur s'effondrer de tout son long.**

**-Colonel, répéta l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui avait violenté le militaire. Parce qu'en plus vous êtes dans l'armé, nargua-t-il en prenant Roy par les cheveux pour le forcer à se remettre à genoux.**

Roy ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière. Il aurait juré que le coup qu'il avait reçu lui avait fendu la tempe. Soudain, un rire retentit derrière lui et Mustang crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Puisque de toute faôn il ne pouvait rien voir, l'homme à l'œil d'onyx ferma sa paupière et tenta de garder son sang froid. Contrairement au colonel, Edward lui pouvait voir d'ou venait le rire et il en eut la chaire de poule. Surgissant derrière l'homme qui maintenait Mustang en immobilité, un autre individu, sans doute leur chef, vint jeter un coup d'œil à la scène et arrêta son regard sur la tête blonde qui tentait de maîtriser un brigand deux fois plus grand que lui.

**Drigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais sous ce nain, lança-t-il à l'homme qui gigotait sous Ed.**

**- Euh…c'est…, voulut-il expliquer à son chef.**

**- Nain, s'écria presque Edward. C'est qui le nain, demanda-t-il en faisant l'erreur de se lever pour affronter l'homme qui osait l'insulter.**

Un instant plus tard, le dénommé Drigo se relevait et attrapa Edward par la natte pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et le plaqua sur le sol, à l'endroit ou il avait reposé la seconde d'avant. Un second rire retentit et le blondinet tenta en vain de se débattre. Alors que Roy reprenait lentement ses esprits, il regretta de ne pas avoir ses gants à porté de main. Il leur aurait montré de quel bois il se chauffait. Même Edward, écrasé par l'imposante masse de Drigo, ne pouvait frapper dans ses mains.

**Et puis d'abord qui es-tu, demanda le chef des brigands qui éatit visiblement surpris de voir un de ses hommes si facilement maîtrisé par un bout de choux.**

**- …full…metal…, réussit-il à souffler.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est ta taille qui influence ta voix ou…**

**- On l'appelle le fullmetal, répondit Mustang à la place de son subordonné qu'il n'avait pas lâché du regard.**

**- Tu es en train de me dire que cette demi-portion est le grand fullmetal, demanda l'homme qui se tenait toujours debout. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de le balancer par-dessus bord lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lui, menaça-t-il en lançant un regard noir au jeune alchimiste.**

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit brisa le silence et fit dresser les cheveux de Roy car il connaissait trop ce bruit qui suivait une menace. Mais étrangement, il en fut soulagé…

**À votre place je ne ferais pas ça, clama une voix féminine que tout les militaires reconnurent sur le champs. Lâchez vos armes et libérez ces hommes ou vous y serez forcés.**

En se tournant vers la femme qui osait le menacer ainsi, le chef des brigands ne put retenir un rire sonore qui glaça le sang des passagers. Heureusement pour elle, Riza avait une énorme confiance en ses armes et elle ne manquait pas d'adresse.

**Je répète une dernière fois messieurs. Lâchez vos armes et libérez ces hommes ou…**

**-Ou sinon quoi, interrompit le chef des voleurs, vous allez nous tuer, vous une femme ?**

Si il l'avait pu, le colonel aurait avertis l'homme de surveiller ses paroles devant sa subordonnée blonde car s'il y avait bien une femme qui se battait pour être l'égal des hommes, c'était bien la lieutenant Hawkeye. En effet, en entendant les paroles arrogantes du chef des voleurs de train, Riza avait fermé les poings sur les prises de ses fidèles armes. Ne voulant guère montrer sa faiblesse devant les agresseurs de son supérieur, Hawkeye se contenta d'avancer d'un pas et de viser l'homme qui l'avait défiée. Toutefois, préférant garder un contrôle plus sûr de la situation, la militaire blonde tint en joue l'homme qui osait menacer le Colonel Mustang. Ainsi positionnée, elle se sentit plus l'aise pour négocier. En l'observant à la dérobé, Roy n'eut plus aucune crainte, Hawkeye maîtrisait la situation.

**Comme je le disais plus tôt, vous feriez mieux de lâchez vos armes ou ma patience ne sera pas grande, reprit Riza qui se doutait bien qu'elle ne se ferait pas obéir.**

En effet, seul un rire méchant lui répondit et c'est à ce moment qu'Hawkeye se fâcha. Faisant toutefois par exprès pour ne pas blesser personne, la lieutenant visa l'oreille du chef et tira…

_Bonjour à tout le monde. Un GIGA-MÉGA__ désolé pour l' ÉNORME retard encore une fois c'est que mon ordi m'a lâché pendant presque deux semaines je n'ai donc pas pu écrire quoi que ce soit. Les deux prochains chapitres seront postés de façon très rapproché puisque je ne sais pas exactement ou couper… Je vous promet donc que vous saurez bientôt si Hawkeye vise aussi bien qu'on le prétends. XD_


	10. Un Voyage Mouvementé

Un Noël Rose

**Chapitre dixième :** _Un Voyage Mouvementé_

Des cris de peur retentirent des wagons avoisinants mais la personne qui eut le plus peur ne cria pas. En fait, le chef des brigands avait sentit la balle du neuf millimètres lui rôtir les petits poils qui lui couvraient les oreilles. Il avait lentement tourné son regard vers la femme blonde avec l'intention de s'excuser mais la situation changea. Après que l'écho du coup de feu se soit éteint, Drigo était devenu rouge de rage. Comment une femme osait-elle menacer son chef ? Elle allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Se tournant vers Riza, il la tint en joue avec une expression de haine dans les yeux.

**Comment ose-tu tirer sur M. Yuge ? Tu ne mérite même pas de tenir une arme, lui cracha-t-il au visage.**

**-Si j'ai tiré sur cet homme c'est parce que vous refusiez de m'écouter, tenta de s'expliquer Hawkeye qui sentait que la situation devenait dangereuse.**

En effet, l'homme qui avait gardé son arme conter la tempe de Mustang venait de la charger, mais cette fois-ci, en direction de la feme lieutenant. Cette dernière mesura le danger à une vitesse vertigineuse. Comprenant qu'il risquait d'avoir des blessés si elle n'agissait pas vite, Riza opta pour une solution brutale. Croisant le regard de son colonel, elle comprit qu'il suivait tout ses mouvements en attendant le moment propice pour se sortir de cette situation embêtante. Alors, dans un mouvement souple et rapide, Riza assena un violent coup de pied sous le menton de Drigo qui allait appuyer sur la gâchette. Grandement étourdit par cette attaque surprise, l'homme vacilla vers l'arrière. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Roy le plaqua sur le sol et se positionna sur son dos pour l'immobiliser.

Heureusement pour les deux militaires, l'homme n'opposa pas beaucoup de résistance. Soudain, Mustang se tourna vers la cabine qui se trouvait à sa droite et son regard devint subitement plus sombre.

**Hé toi le balaise, lança-t-il au brigand qui écrasait de tout son poids le pauvre corps d'Edward. Pousses-toi de là et libère ce gamin.**

Incertain de l'attitude à adopter, l'interpelé questionna du regard son chef. Ce dernier, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la bouche du neuf millimètres qu'Hawkeye avait gardé braqué sur lui, hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'accord. Alors que le colosse liberait Edward, le colonel dut se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas s'assurer lui-même que le jeune alchimiste n'avait rien de casser.

**Je vais bien, affirma ce dernier pour rassurer ses compagnons.**

À ce moment-là, une idée traversa son jeune esprit et alors qu'il récupérait l'arme du colosse et celui de l'homme qui avait agressé son supérieur, il tapa dans ses mains pour transformer le métal des armes en trois paires de solides menottes. Il enfila la première au brigand qui l'avait écrasé de tout son poids pendant de longues minutes.

**Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de vol et menace armé, récita Mustang en se levant pour laisser son subordonné menotter Drigo.**

Abaissant finalement son arme, Hawkeye fit signe au chef des voleurs de train de se tourner dos à elle pour qu'elle puisse lui passer les menotes. Ainsi, les trois militaires ramenèrent les brigands dans la cabine du Colonel Mustang pour s'assurer d'avoir un œil sur eux.

**Edward, reste avec eux pour les avoir à l'œil. Je vais voir le chauffeur pour m'entretenir de cet incident.**

**- Je vous accompagne, décida Riza sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun réplique possible.**

**- Je vous attendrai, promit Edward qui ne voyait pas du tout ou il pourrait aller.**

Sur ces mots, Mustang sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers le premier wagon, celui du conducteur de train. Cette fois, ils n'auraient pas de choix. Le trajet qui devait mener les passagers du train à Central City devrait être retardé. Impensable de garder ses brigands jusqu'à la gare de Central, ils devaient arrêter en chemin. Sur ses talons, la lieutenant Hawkeye n'osait parler de peur de briser la concentration de son supérieur. C'est qu'il avait une lourde tâche à gérer. Que faire de ces trois voleurs de train ? Il ne pouvait certes pas les garder avec eux alors retarderait-il le voyage de train ? Riza ne posa tout de même pas de question et attendit.

C'est en arrivant à la porte de la cabine du conducteur que le colonel remarqua que le train c'était arrêté. Sans doute les cris des passagers avaient-ils alerté le chauffeur qui avait coupé les moteurs. Roy frappa trois grands coups contre la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. C'est un grand homme aux cheveux poivre et sel qui lui ouvrit la porte, tremblant légèrement de tout ses membres. Comprenant soudainement qu'il se trouvait en présence des fameux militaires qui avaient sauvés le train des brigands qui l'avait attaqué, le vieil homme les fit entrer dans son antre.

**Je suis heureux de savoir que ces brigands sont maintenant incapables de faire du mal, commença-t-il. Je conduis des trains depuis presque trente ans, leur apprit-il, et jamais mon train n'avait été attaqué.**

**- Il n'y a plus de danger maintenant, le rassura Mustang. Ils ne feront plus aucun mal.**

**- Je n'ai pas de doute sur vos capacités Colonel mais je ne voudrais pas risquer à nouveau la vie de mes passagers…Nous ne pouvons les garder jusqu'à Central, décida-t-il.**

**- Alors il ne nous reste qu'une solution, déclara Roy. Au prochain village arrêtez. Je me rendrai aux autorités avec ces hommes.**

**- Le trajet sera retardé, réfléchit alors le vieil homme.**

**- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, conclut Hawkeye. Inutile de vous inquiéter davantage, nous ne serons pas long.**

**- Vous devriez vous reposer. Le prochain village est à une heure d'ici alors vous aurez le temps de soigner cette vilaine blessure, dit le conducteur à l'intention de l'homme à l'œil d'onyx.**

Surpris, Roy mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'une vive douleur le faisait atrocement souffrir seulement, avec l'adrénaline qui lui avait parcourut tout le corps, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mustang porta sa main à sa tempe et constata que la plaie saignait encore. Suivant son geste des yeux, Hawkeye se surprit de ne pas avoir remarqué la plaie plus tôt. Sans doute l'arrestation des bandits l'avait-elle détournée de l'incessante protection qu'elle exerçait depuis des années sur son supérieur. Remerciant le vieillard d'un signe de tête, Riza entraîna Roy vers sa cabine avec l'intention de le soigner. Sans plus de cérémonie, la femme blonde dirigea le Colonel Mustang vers sa cabine ou devait sans doute les attendre Edward. Ne désirant pas offenser sa subordonné qui le couvrait comme une poule, Roy se laissa guider jusqu'à la cabine qu'il partageait désormais avec les trois brigands.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchis le seuil de la porte, Ed sut, au regard brillant d'Hawkeye, que rien de se qu'il dirait ne pourrait la détourner de ses intentions. C'est devant les regards impuissants du Colonel et d'Edward que Riza se saisit de la trousse de premier soin et entreprit de désinfecter la plaie ouverte qui ornait la tempe de Roy. Le jeune homme blond ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'attachement qui unissait la femme militaire à son supérieur. Cette dernière ne se souciait guère des regards rancuniers des trois voleurs de train. Une seule chose préoccupait son esprit, sogner son colonel.

_Riza Hawkeye pensa alors Edward._Cette belle jeune femme avait vite su se faire respecter dans ce monde d'homme et depuis qu'elle était sous les ordres du plus jeune colonel, personne n'avait penser à lui attirer des ennuies. Tireuse de première classe, Riza affectionnait particulièrement les neuf millimètres mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé s'en servir contre les autorités. En fait, la lieutenant Hawkeye se servait plutôt de ses armes pour protéger son supérieur que pour menacer qui que ce soit. Riza était comme une deuxième mère pour Mustang et ce n'est qu'au moment ou elle commença à bander la plaie de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qu'Edward le comprit réellement. Finissant de couper un morceau de ruban adhésif avec ses dents, Rizafixa un gaz stérile sur la tempe de Roy et se recula d'un pas pour juger son intervention. _Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de faire quelque chose sans se blesser, pensa-t-elle alors que son supérieur la dévisageait._

**Si vous restez tranquille le pansement tiendra bon jusqu'à notre arrivé à Central, déclara Hawkeye d'un ton ferme. D'ici là, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la cabine d'à côté, reprit-elle.**

**- Je peux aussi vous être utile Colonel, insista Edward qui n'aimait pas être mis de côté.**

**- Je vais bien à la fin, explosa Roy. Je ne suis pas infirme j'ai seulement une bosse sur le crâne.**

Le regard qui ses deux subordonnés échangèrent n'échappa pas à leur superviseur qui comprit qu'ils se payaient sa tête. Offensé par leur manque de sérieux, Mustang se tourna vers la fenêtre et fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire les deux militaires blonds. Décidant de ne pas offenser davantage son colonel, Riza quitta la cabine et laissa Edward et Roy avec les trois brigands qui décidèrent de se taire de peur de revoir surgir la femme aux cheveux dorés. Laissées à eux-même, les deux militaires ne prononcèrent pas un mot ne sachant quoi dire. Alors que Roy laissait son regard embrasser le paysage qui défilait à toute allure devant lui, Ed se remémorait leurs dernières paroles. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que ces brigands fassent irruption dans le train alors que Mustang allait lui répondre ?

_Mais pourquoi donc a-t-il insisté pour que nous soyons dans la même cabine ? se demanda encore Edward qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme aux cheveux sombre qui lui tournait le dos._Pour leur part, Drigo et , comprenant que leur carrière de voleur de train s'arrêtait dans ce train, n'osaient faire un geste de peur d'aggraver leur sentence. Ils ignoraient ce que le colonel avait dit au chauffeur mais se doutait bien qu'ils ne feraient pas le chemin jusqu'à Central City.

C'était justement à cette situation embêtante que Mustang pensait. Une chose était certaine, il devait faire une halte au prochain village pour confier les trois brigands aux autorités locales mais que faire avec les passagers du train ? Ils n'avaient pas à subir se retard…De l'Autre côté du couloir, la discussion tournait justement autour de la possibilité de retarder le trajet du train.

**…mais ces pauvres gens sont aussi des victimes, avait entamé Winry qui optait pour un débarquement forcé, histoire de calmer les esprits.**

**- Il est vrai que tout le monde aurait besoin d'un moment de répits, appuya Hawkeye.**

**- Mais l'itinéraire de ce train peut être retardé, intervint Alphonse qui voyait le côté technique de la chose.**

**- Tu garderais ses brutes dans le train jusqu'à Central alors qu'ils n'attendent que le bon moment pour nous faire regretter notre audace, l'interrogea Winry, la peur au ventre.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, la rassura le jeune homme qui n'avait pas mesuré la grandeur du traumatisme de sa jeune fiancée. Je crois simplement qu'il ne serait pas pratique de retarder le trajet pour des brigands qui sont maintenant entre de connes mains.**

**- Tu as raison, céda la jeune femme blonde. Mais je préfère quand même faire une halte pour me dégourdir les jambes.**

**- Et c'est ce que nous ferons, continua Riza, car le conducteur n'entends pas continuer le voyage avec de tels individu à bord.**

**- Alors nous profiterons de cet arrêt pour marcher dans le village, conclut Alphonse qui n'aimait pas voir sa fiancée aussi apeurée.**

Rassurée par la présence de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, Winry laissa sa tête dodeliner jusqu'à l'épaule d'Al qui sourit en la sentant se détendre. Il savait que le mouvement continu du train l'endormirait et qu'il la trouverait apaisé à son réveil. _Encore une heure avant le prochain arrêt, calcula-t-il en silence._ Edward mit très peu de temps avant d'imiter Winry et de s'endormir grâce au mouvement répétitif des roues du train qui lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête. Du coin de l'œil, Mustang vit la tête blonde de son subordonné dodeliner et ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la présence gênante des brigands. Laissant un peu de repos au jeune alchimiste, Roy décida de se lever et de ravaler sa rancune. Il se tourna vers les trois hommes qui s'étaient attaqués au train et fit de son mieux pour leur sourire.

**Vous avez soif, demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait ferme.**

Tous sursautèrent. _Parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre quelqu'un parler ou parce qu'ils jugent mes paroles, se demanda le colonel car qui aurait cru se faire proposer quelque chose à boire après s'être fait passé les menottes. _

**…euh..ouais, répondit Drigo pour les trois hommes.**

**-Des soda, proposa Roy qui essaya de ne pas se rappeler l'image du corps à demi-nu d'Edward. Mais je vous préviens que j'étripe le premier qui en renverse, les avertit-il pour se montrer plus dur.**

se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'accord et regarda Roy franchir le seuil de la porte en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward, voyant une dernière chance de s'enfuir. Mais Mustang n'était pas un imbécile et fit une halte à la cabine que sa lieutenant partageait avec les jeunes fiancés. En moins de temps qu'il la fallait pour le dire, Riza se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine du colonel ou elle trouva Edward à noitié endormit et les trois voleurs qui se figèrent dès qu'elle mit le pied dans la cabine. Les chuchotements cessèrent et Hawkeye sourit…

**Vous n'étiez pas en train de prévoir une évasion j'espère, dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'Edward en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller car la femme blonde était de ceux qui n'aimait pas se retrouver face à un Edo que l'on venait de réveiller.**

**- Bien sur que non madame, tenta de la calme Drigo qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à la militaire.**

**- …mademoiselle, corrigea Riza en saisissant son arme…pour le frotter lentement afin de le faire briller sous les regards inquiets des hommes de la cabine.**

Personne n'osa placer de mot de peur de gouter un peu trop au talent de précision de la femme militaire qui les observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Lorsque le Colonel Mustang revint après une dizaine de minutes, il fut surpris de trouver la cabine très calme. Il lança un clin d'œil à sa subordonné qui retourna rejoindre le jeune couple. Ce dernier se trouvait aussi calme que la surface d'un lac. Succombant à la fatigue et au stress des derniers évènements, Alphonse s'était assoupit, le menton posé sur la tête de sa bien-aimée. Ne faisant pas de bruit, Riza retourna s'asseoir sur son banc et se permit de fermer les yeux, le temps de se reposer un peu…

De son côté, Mustang ne se donna pas le droit de relâcher sa vigilance, connaissant assez l'esprit tordu des brigands pour ne pas leur laisser une porte de sortie. Il sirota son soda en laissant son regard glisser vers Edward qui c'était assoupit…_avec un bouille d'ange, pensa alors Roy en rougissant de ses propres pensées._

_Voici déjà le dixième chapitre. Encore une fois désolé pour les coupures un peu raide il est difficile de séparer ces bouts de l'histoire…Merci à tous pour vos reviews c'est vraiment super. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder mais je vous avertis que ce n'est pas le plus palpitant, il est quand même essentiel pour la suite. À la prochaine !!_


	11. Un Arrêt Forcé

Un Noël Rose

Chapitre onzième : _Un Arrêt Forcé_

_Voilà le onzième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres qui suivront et qui vous mèneront assez vite vers la fin. Encore un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews vous êtes super. Bonne Lecture !!_

L'heure qui séparait le prochain petit village du train qui transportait les passagers en direction de Central City s'écoula rapidement pour la majorité des occupants qui dormaient. Mais pour l'homme aux cheveux sombre, ce fut une lente torture. On fêterait Noël le lendemain et il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Edward si…

**Colonel, le dérangea une voix qu'il connaissait bien.**

**- Qu'y a-t-il Hawkeye ?**

**- Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes, l'informa la lieutenant blonde. Vous devriez réveiller Edward.**

**- Oui…je vous rejoindrez à terre, lui répondit Roy en secouant doucement le gamin blond qui ouvrit de tous petits yeux.**

À la grande surprise de son supérieur, Ed ne rechigna pas et suivit Hawkeye jusqu'aux premiers wagon afin de rejoindre le chauffeur qui pourrait mieux les aider à calmer les passagers. Apprenant que les freins étaient déjà appliqués, Riza décida de passer à l'action et elle prit l'initiative de mettre les passagers au courant des prochaines manœuvres.

**Votre attention s'il vous plaît, commença-t-elle d'une vois forte pour que tous puisse l'entendre. Il y a un léger changement à l'itinéraire de ce train. Nous somme présentement quelques minutes de s'immobiliser à la gare d'un petit village côtier…**

**- S'arrêter, s'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.**

**- Mais il va y avoir du retard, enchaîna une autre femme à proximité d'Hawkeye.**

**- Ce ne sera qu'un retard d'environs deux heures, reprit Riza qui comprenait mieux que quiconque la réaction des passagers car elle-même avait hâte de se trouver à la gare de Central City. J'en appelle à votre bon sens, reprit-elle. Car ce n'est certainement pas par plaisir que nous retardons ce trajet mais plutôt pas obligation.**

**- Alors pourquoi, demanda brusquement un homme d'âge moyen.**

**- Car nous détenons prisonniers les trois bandits qui ont tenté de voler ce train et que nous ne voulons pas courire le risque de les voir récidiver.**

**- Notre colonel a pour mission de les livrer aux les plus proches, ce qui veut dire celles du prochain village, appuya le jeune alchimiste blond.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas vous débarquer et reprendre notre chemin après, commença un homme aux yeux bleus.**

**- Et laissez nos sauveurs attendre plusieurs heures le prochain train en direction de Central, intervint le vieux chauffeur.**

Plusieurs passagers acquiescèrent en accord avec la pensée du chauffeur de train et applaudirent pour montrer leur accord. Alors que la lieutenant proposait à certains diverses activités à essayer pour passer le temps, Edward se dirigea vers le prochain wagon et répéta de son mieux les paroles d'Hawkeye. En moins d trente minutes, tout les passagers furent mis au courant de l'arrêt temporaire que fit le train et les dernières personnes mirent le pied à terre. Plusieurs se regroupèrent autour d'un vieil homme qui leur raconta des histoires abracadabrantes. Pour leur part, Winry et Alphonse se dirigèrent vers le bord de la mer pour y marcher.

Main dans la main, les deux tourtereaux marchèrent le long de la jetté, à s'échanger des mots doux et, désireux de ne pas trop s'épuiser, ils prirent place sur une table à pique-nique déserte. La tête contre le torse de son amour, Winry respira à plein poumons l'air salin de la mer alors qu'Alphonse se détendait enfin. Il y avait eut le départ précipité, l'attaque des brigands et maintenant le retard du train. Arriveraient-ils enfin à Central avant que la nuit ne tombe ? Et seraient-ils tous en forme pour fêter Noël le lendemain ? Et qu'en était-il du brunch que sa tendre moitié et lui souhaitaient organiser pour la matinée ?

Préférant ne pas inquiéter sa jeune fiancée, Al ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment d'intimité en regrettant déjà que les deux heures qui étaient allouées s'égrenaient si vite. Ramenant lentement sa bien-aimé vers le quai d'embarquement, Al chercha son aîné du regard… Edward apparut alors à la tête du trio de militaires qui remontait l'allée qui menait au poste des autorités du village. Le sourire qu'il arbora fit croire à son frère que les mines désespérées du Colonel Mustang et de la lieutenant Hawkeye n'étaient pas sans raison.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ed lança un clin d'œil à son jeune frère avant de continuer son chemin vers le conducteur afin de l'informer qu'ils pouvaient remonter à bord pour terminer le voyage. Heureux de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation, le vieil homme monta à bord de sa cabine pour chauffer les moteurs. Un peu plus loin, le plus jeune des frères Elric tentait tant bien que mal d'essayer de percer le mystère qui entourait les visages découragés des deux militaires qui lui tenaient compagnie.

**Que c'est-il passé, demanda-t-il enfin à Roy.**

**- Il faut croire que les gens n'ont pas confiance en personne ici, répliqua Mustang. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il a fallut près de quinze minutes avant que le chef des autorités ne veuille nous recevoir.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que vous avez l'air si…découragé.**

**- C'est que pour vérifier si nous étions vraiment ceux que nous disions être, un homme dont je ne me souviens plus le noir à eut la brillante idée de traiter Edward de…**

**- Petit, murmura Riza qui se tenait à ses côtés.**

Le sourire qui fendit alors le visage d'Alphonse indiqua à ses compagnons qu'il avait deviné ce qui c'était passé à la suite de ces évènements plutôt hors du commun. Edward n'avait pas supporté l'insulte et avait fait un mauvais partie aux représentants du petit village côtier. Hawkeye lui rendit son sourire en glissant un regard entendu à son colonel qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Personne ne savait quand Edward finirait d'être complexé par sa taille…pas même le Colonel Mustang. Alors que le brouhaha augmentait peu à peu à mesure que les rires et l'importance se faisaient sentir un puissant coup de sifflet retentit dans l'atmosphère grouillante de la gare. Sur le seul du premier wagon une tête blonde apparut et à renfort de grands signes il invita les gens à approcher.

**Mesdames, Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît, cria Edward pour rapprocher la foule. Dans quelques instants vous pourrez monter à bord du train qui vous mènera sans plus d'arrêt à la gare de Central City.**

Ce petit discours fut accueillit pas des hourra et des applaudissements. C'était évident, tout le monde avait hâte d'arriver à destination. Alphonse ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de son frère pendant quelques instants. Grâce à lui et ces alliés, le train était sauvé. Trop heureux à l'idée de reprendre la route qui les mènerait à la gare de Central City, Alphonse ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et saisit sa jeune fiancée par la main en l'entrainant derrière lui. Se faufilant entre les gens qui avaient commencé à ramasser leur affaire, le jeune couple arriva bien vite tout près d'Edward qui les rejoignit en souriant de fierté. Pas de doute, il était fier de son coup.

En moins de temps qu'il en avait fallu pour faire descendre les passagers, tous remontèrent à bord de l'engin et reprirent lentement leur place dans leur cabine respective. La tension était palpable dans l'atmosphère du train mais bientôt, le calme revint et chacun comprit que le cauchemar s'achevait. Lentement, le train de voyage se mit en marche et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de halte, excepté celle prévue. Une seule et dernière halte ; celle de Central City. Alors que l'engin de transport prenait de la vitesse, Roy, Riza et Edward regagnèrent tranquillement leur cabine. En fait, ils étaient les derniers à s'asseoir mais cela leur importait peu. Ils avaient tenu à s'informer personnellement de l'état de chacun des passagers. Beaucoup plus par contrainte que par véritable intérêt, Ed se sentait tout de même mieux, au moins il était utile à quelque chose.

Pour leur part, Hawkeye et Roy prenaient cette tâche très à cœur. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur ronde dans le dernier wagon, les deux militaires prirent le chemin de leur propre cabine. Bien que Mustang eut vécut des évènements plutôt effrayants, le trop plein d'adrénaline l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Il était las. On fêterait Noël le lendemain et pourtant, le colonel ne se sentait pas plus heureux. La raison était sombre et brouillé pour quiconque le demanderait mais les proches immédiats du grand militaire savait pertinemment que la raison de ce sombre visage se résumait à deux mots. Maes Hugues occupait maintenant toutes les pensées de l'homme à l'œil d'onyx. Assis sur le banc pourtant confortable de son cabinet de voyage, Mustang ne tenait plus en place. Evidemment, sa tristesse se devinait à la lueur humide de son regard naturellement plus dur et froid.

Conscient que ses vacances ne seraient guère plaisantes s'il ne se décidait pas à corriger la situation, Roy prit une décision ; il ne mangerait pas avec les autres pour le souper. Il irait marcher sur le terrain du Q.G. jusqu'à la roseraie, à côté de la grande fontaine. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait se reposer. Les premières heures du voyage avaient été exténuantes et il ne voulait pas dormir durant la journée du lendemain ! Il pencha donc sa tête vers l'arrière et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. Du coin de l'œil, Edward observait Mustang sans retenu. Comme il était beau ainsi assoupit ! Aucun doute qu'il aurait incarné le Dieu de la beauté dans une autre vie.

_Si seulement j'étais une femme, pensa alors le jeune alchimiste qui se surprit de cette drôle d'idée._Comment Alphonse pouvait être si sûr de lui lorsqu'il lui affirmait que Mustang ne serait pas dégouté si, un jour, Edward se décidait à lui avouer son amour ? Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, un léger sourire fit frémir les lèvres du Colonel Mustang et, dans son sommeil, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Au fond de lui, Ed se sentait mieux de voir son supérieur si paisible car depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, la vie était plutôt morose pour ce grand homme. Avant que les pensées du blondinet ne viennent à replonger dans le passé, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser passer une autre tête blonde. Winry referma la porte derrière elle et vint se blottir amicalement dans les bras d'un Edward très surpris.

**Je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.**

**- De quoi parle-tu, demanda Ed qui ne comprenait pas ce besoin soudain d'affection.**

**- Je parle de la grosse brute qui a essayé de m'attaquer, répliqua-t-elle avec dans la voix une pointe de frustration qu'Edward reconnu comme étant de l'indignation.**

**- Ce n'est rien, seulement un instinct, dit-il d'une voix légèrement frémissante. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ces évènements qui, il le savait bien, prendraient du temps à cicatriser.**

**- C'était très courageux, affirma-t-elle, une admiration renouvelée pour son ami d'enfance.**

**- Mais tu as été très forte aussi, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Roy qui dormait d'un sommeil profond.**

Suivant son regard, le jeune homme blond rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie qui sourit à belles dents en constatant que les rumeurs étaient fondées. Pour toute réponse, Edward marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles et se mit à faire la baboune. Décidant de ne pas le troubler davantage, Winry sortit silencieusement de la cabine. Lorsque la jeune femme se glissa à nouveau dans sa cabine, elle constata avec admiration que Riza Hawkeye ne fléchissait jamais devant son devoir. Elle veillait sur Alphonse qui, pendant l'absence de sa fiancée, c'était endormit. Préférant ne pas le réveiller, la jeune Rockbelle prit place aux côtés de la femme lieutenant et lui sourit gentiment.

**Finalement ces vacances seront bien mérités, déclara Riza qui sourit devant la surprise de Winry.**

**- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites, vous qui seriez resté au Q.G. si le Colonel Mustang ne vous en avait donné l'ordre ?**

**- Je crois que c'était une bonne idée. Nous avons tous besoin d'un congé.**

**- Et puis, c'est la Noël, appuya Winry tout excitée à l'idée du brunch qu'elle et Alphonse avait décidé d'organiser pour leurs amis militaires.**

**- Il est vrai que le Colonel en reviendra plus gaie, affirma Hawkeye alors qu'une question brûlait les lèvres de son amie.**

**- Veillez-vous toujours sur lui ainsi, demanda finalement Winry.**

**- Oui, déclara Riza après un moment de réflexion. Le colonel est un homme bon au cœur tendre malgré les apparences c'est pourquoi il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le veiller…Plusieurs personnes ont déjà essayé de l'abuser et, bien qu'il ne soit pas sot, il aurait pu se faire prendre.**

**- C'est pourquoi vous le secondé, compléta Al qui venait de s'éveiller.**

**- Alphonse, s'exclama Winry. Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé, dit-elle en bondissant vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.**

**- J'ai dormi longtemps, demanda-t-il à Hawkeye.**

**- Un peu plus de trois quart d'heure.**

**- Dans ce cas, nous devrions arriver dans un peu moins d'une heure et demi, les informa-t-il.**

La discussion se poursuivit encore une vingtaine de minute avant que de l'autre côté du couloir, Roy se réveiller en face d'Edward qui le dévisageait littéralement. Surprenant son regard, Mustang se mit à bouger pour indiquer à son subordonné blond qu'il était conscient. Croisant alors le regard unique de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, Edward ne put retenir la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues.

**Depuis combien de temps m'observe-tu ainsi fullmetal, lui demanda Roy d'une voix enrouée.**

**- Euh..à peu près dix minutes, répondit Edward avec une très grande franchise qui surprit son supérieur.**

**- Et depuis combien de temps je dors ?**

**- À peu près une heure, affirma le blondinet.**

**- Très bien. Nous devrions bientôt arriver, déclara Roy avant de se lever. Tu devras attendre encore un peu avant de manger.**

Alors qu'Edward allait s'indigner d'une telle remarque, son corps réagit au mot fatidique que Mustang avait prononcé, son estomac gargouilla joyeusement. Vaincu par son propre appétit, Ed se calla dans son banc et fit mine de s'intéresser au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Le colonel marcha lentement dans le train en direction du premier wagon, celui qu'occupait le chauffeur. À sa porte, il frappa trois grands coups, histoire de bien se faire entendre. Ce ne fut pas long avant que le vieil homme lui ouvre la porte en souriant.

**Tout se passe pour le mieux, le rassura-t-il. Dans moins de trois quart d'heure nous atteindrons Central City.**

**- Malgré notre retard nous arriverons sans doute à temps pour la fin du souper au Q.G., affirma Roy plus pour lui-même que pour le chauffeur.**

**- Je tiens à vous remerciez de nous avoir débarrassé de ces brigands.**

**- Merci à vous d'avoir accepté le délai que nous avons imposé à l'itinéraire du train, dit Mustang avant de saluer l'autre homme et de le laisser à son travail.**

En revenant sur ses pas, l'homme à l'œil D'onyx prit une attention particulière et informa les passagers de leur arrivée prochaine. Plusieurs rangèrent déjà leurs affaires pour être les premiers à débarquer du train. Pour sa part, Mustang n'était pas si pressé de partir. Qu'il arrive à temps ou non pour le souper l'importait peu, de toute façon, il ne mangerait pas. Et même si Riza ne manquerait pas de le lui reprocher, Roy Mustang se sentit justifié de rendre visite à un vieil ami.


	12. Visite à un Vieil Ami

Un Noël Rose

Chapitre douzième : _Visite à un vieil ami_

_Voici le douzième chapitre de cette fic. Ne vous inquiétés pas, les prochains seront plus palpitants surtout que vous arrivez vers la fin. Alors Bonne Lecture et patience pour la suite._

De retour dans sa cabine de voyage, le militaire aux yeux sombre avertit ses compagnons de leur arrivé. Alors que Winry et Alphonse descendaient leurs valises afin de pouvoir quitter le plus rapidement possible, Roy s'entretint avec ses deux subordonnés.

**Je vous demande de conduire Mlles. Rockbell ainsi que ton cher frère, dit-il à l'intention d'Edward, au Q.G. de central pour le souper.**

**- Il en restera pour nous, demanda le jeune blond qui avait sentit son ventre gargouiller silencieusement.**

**- Bien sur, répondit Riza à la place de son colonel. Si l'on fait vite, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

Ed ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. La nourriture était aux premiers arrivés. Bien entendue, ils n'étaient que quatre à souper en compagnie des militaires de la région mais peu lui importait. Comme toujours Edward était mené par sa faim. Peu de temps après ces dernières recommandations, le train s'immobilisa dans la gare de Central City. Les passagers, animés par une certaine impatience, descendaient à toute vitesse du train pour envahir avec empressement les quais d'embarquement. Edward ne manqua pas de les imiter, entrainant son amie et frère avec lui. Après un dernier regard à son supérieur, Hawkeye comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à bout de sa tête de cochon. Mustang ne viendrait pas souper avec eux mais il lui avait promis d'être présent et de meilleur humeur pour la traditionnelle remise de cadeaux.

Rejoignant en hâte ses compagnons de voyage, la jeune femme militaire ouvrit la marche et les mena avec habilité dans la foule compact qui attendait d'avoir des explications sur le retard du train. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la gare de la grande ville, Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Alors que le petit groupe entamait sa marche vers les Q.G. de Central City, Roy, resté dans le train, s'entretint avec le chauffeur afin de le remercier pour la énième fois de ne pas être repartit sans eux. Profondément touché par ses paroles, le vieil homme l'invita à partager le repas du soir…Une offre que Mustang déclina gentiment ; Il n'avait pas faim.

Enfin, il descendit de l'engin de transport pour prendre ses valises et, lentement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la gare. Une fois à l'extérieur, il eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant aux nombreuses fois ou il avait fait le même chemin jusqu'aux quartiers militaires de la ville pour diverses raisons. À chaque fois, il était accueillit par ses supérieurs…et Maes. Le souvenir de son meilleur ami laissa un gout amer à Mustang et ça ne fit que renforcer l'idée qu'il c'était faite. Il ne mangerait pas au Q.G. ce soir-là.

Au même moment ou le Colonel Mustang s'engageait sur le chemin de terre, Edward et la petite troupe franchirent les portes du Q. Central. Cette fois, personne ne les attendait car le souper avait été servit depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Laissant à Ed le soin de conduire le jeune couple vers l'immense salle à dîner, Hawkeye se saisit des bagages de ses amis et les déposa discrètement aux pieds de leur lit. Ayant été avertis de leur visite, les supérieurs du Colonel avaient aménagé une aille entière pour leur confort. Une fois que toutes les valises furent placés dans les chambres, Riza s'accorda une pause…le temps d'Aller manger avec ses compagnons de voyage. Elle fut grandement saluée pas plusieurs militaires et prit une place libre à côté du jeune alchimiste blond.

**Heureux d'être enfin arrivé, demanda-t-elle mais la question s'adressait surtout à Edward qui avait dévoré son assiette en un temps record.**

Pour leur part, Alphonse et Winry se contentèrent de hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Il était clair qu'ils étaient mieux à l'intérieur de ses murs plutôt que dans leur cabine de voyage. La fin du repas arriva lentement pour les membres des quartiers généraux mais le jeune couple de fiancés se retira avant que la lune soit bien haute dans le ciel noir de la nuit. Pour sa part, Hawkeye vola une petite de gâteau et se retira pour disparaître dans les couloirs sombres de l'enceinte. Quant à lui, Edward se recroquevilla dans un fauteuil de cuir sombre et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes du foyer. Son esprit vagabonda un instant dans ses souvenirs du passé et il s'assoupit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors que peu à peu, les résidents de l'enceinte militaire regagnaient leur chambre respectives, une ombre se glissa à travers les arbres du terrain vague qui servait de cour au quartier général. Prudemment, elle s'avança jusqu'à une silhouette lointaine qui observait une stèle de granite entourée de fleurs rouges qui donnaient l'impression de tacher la neige. Il s'agissait en fait du célèbre Colonel Mustang qui, incapable de passer à côté, était venu rendre visite à son défunt ami, Maes Hugues. Ne se doutant point qu'il était observé, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions et, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, il pleura pendant de longues minutes.

**T'avais pas…le droit de me laisser, sanglota-t-il. T'avais promis…t'avais promis qu'on resterait ensemble. Et regarde aujourd'hui…t'es plus là pour me faire la morale.**

Ses paroles s'entrecoupaient de déchirants sanglots que même lui, un homme d'expérience, n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Dans l'ombre des arbres, la silhouette s'approcha lentement.

**Tu me manque Maes…, lâcha finalement Roy.**

**-Et je suis certaine que vous lui manquez aussi mon Colonel, déclara la voix familière de Riza.**

L'homme aux cheveux sombre fit volte-face, plutôt par surprise, et dévisagea sa subordonné. Aucun mot ne fut échangés car Hawkeye n'avait aucun besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit pour comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Le grand homme qu'elle chérissait secrètement souffrait et même les meilleurs des soins ne pourraient le remettre totalement sur pied. L'espace d'une seconde, Roy pensa qu'il serait peut-être plus facile d'en finir avec les obstacles incessants que la vie lui faisait surmonter plutôt que de continuer à se battre sans cesse pour…pourquoi ? Pour voir ses amis mourir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider !

**Colonel ?**

**- Hum…**

**- Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, demanda Riza, inquiète.**

**- Euh désolé Hawkeye. Vous disiez ?**

**- Je disais que le Général Hakuro était déçu de ne pas avoir pu vous voir au souper.**

**- Ah oui ? Et bien je serrai présent au déjeuner de demain, déclara le militaire.**

**- C'est ce que je lui ai répondu…, commença la femme blonde. Mais puisque vous n'avez pas soupé, je me suis permis de vous apporter une part de dessert.**

**- C'est gentil…mais je n'ai pas faim.**

**- Ah très bien, fit mine de s'offenser la lieutenant. J'aurais cru que cette part de gâteau forêt noir vous aurait fait changer d'idée…mais si vous insistez, dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.**

**- Attendez, cria presque Roy. Un gâteau forêt noir ? Avec…**

**- Des petits fruits et du coulis de fraise, compléta Hawkeye. Comme vous les aimez.**

**- Revenez ici, ordonna-t-il, son appétit soudainement réveillé. À bien y repenser…**

**- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister, s'exclama victorieusement Riza.**

D'un coup, les idées sombres de Mustang s'envolèrent pour laisser la place à une saveur exquise qui lui chatouilla le palais. _Il devrait profiter de ses petites joies plus souvent, pensa Hawkeye en le regardant fermer les yeux de délice._ Ce ne fut pas bien long pour que l'assiette soit vidée et que Roy, le regard plus pétillant de vie, remercie silencieusement la jeune femme blonde de l'avoir sortie de ses sombres desseins. Satisfaite de le voir plus animé, Riza ne voulut toutefois pas s'imposer et sur un salut, elle se retira afin d'aller se coucher, histoire d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Une fois que la femme lieutenant fut partie, l'homme à l'œil unique regarda le ciel encre et, avec un léger soupir, remercia son ange-gardien de lui avoir donné la protection de cette merveilleuse femme blonde. Sans elle, le Colonel Mustang n'aurait pas été le même.

**Oui, admit-il. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer mais jamais Hawkeye ne pourra t'égaler. Tu as été tout pour moi Hugues. Mon frère, mon père et mon ami.**

_Ton amant aussi, corrigea sa conscience._Mais malgré tout, Roy n'en avait pas honte. Maes avait su le combler comme n'importe qui. Maintenant il était seul. Plus seul que jamais. Comme pour le contredire, une rafale de vent vint lui emmêler les cheveux, transportant avec elle de minuscules flocons de neige aussi petit que…

**Edward, murmura-t-il dans la nuit.**

Soudain, il prit conscience de ses paroles ou plutôt de ce que ce nom signifiait pour lui et, même si personne ne l'observait, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Encore une fois, la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour et Mustang savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas garder ce secret pour lui.

**Tu as sans doute raison, comme toujours, déclara Roy dans la nuit. Je devrais lui dire mais…j'ai pas la force. Je…**

Une autre rafale de vent vint lui fouetter le visage. L'air glacée lui coupa le souffle en lui tirant une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

**Je l'aime…, suffoqua-t-il en prenant une décision.**

En fait, cette idée ne lui était pas étrangère mais il avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant que le Colonel Mustang ne s'y habituer. Il était amoureux de son subordonné blond et dès le lendemain, il prendrait son courage à deux main pour tout lui avouer. _Advienne que pourra, pensa-t-il en chassant l'idée que peut-être il se ferait repousser._Après encore quelques minutes à monologuer dans la nuit, Roy se décida enfin à rentrer car il se faisait tard et il ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis en dormant la journée de la fête de Noël.

Empruntant une porte secondaire, Mustang arriva directement dans un petit couloir qui menait au salon du Q.G. Mais il s'Arrêta bien vite dans l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle court. Quelques mètres devant lui, pelotonné dans le fauteuil de cuir sombre qui, plusieurs années auparavant avait été le préféré de son défunt ami, un petit être tout auréolé de lumière doré dormait paisiblement. D'un coup, le sang se mit à bouillir dans les veines de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène et une chaleur bienfaisante l'envahit. Sachant parfaitement que le gamin dormait d'un profond sommeil, Mustang s'approcha sans crainte. S'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil, il contempla pendant de longues minutes la bouille d'ange de l'aîné des frère Elric. Aurait-il la force de tout lui avouer dès l'aube ? Aucune réponse ne parvint à apaiser l'esprit tourmenté du Colonel mais une chose était sur, il fallait qu'il dorme pour être en forme le lendemain matin.

Avec tendresse, le grand militaire cueillit le jeune alchimiste et le souleva lentement de l'endroit ou il se tenait. Bien que le contact de leur deux corps troubla Roy, il ne se permit pas de s'éterniser. Traversant rapidement les couloirs déserts, il franchit le seuil de la chambre et déposa Edward sous les couvertures de son lit. Comme il aurait donné cher pour se glisser à ses côtés pour oublier l'espace d'une nuit tous ses soucis. Au lieu de quoi, le Colonel Mustang se contenta de remonter la couverture duveteuse sous le menton de son subordonné et de s'éloigner lentement de lui pour quitter la pièce sans un bruit en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.


	13. Le Matin de Noël

**Un Noël Rose**

Chapitre treize : _Le matin de Noël_

_Voilà enfin le treizième chapitre de cette fic qui ne veut pas finir XD. Je n'ai pas assez de mot pour vous dire combien je suis désolée du temps que cela a pris avant que je ne puisse publier la suite de ma fic mais voyez-vous, il y a de ces choses dans la vie sur lesquelles nous n'avons aucun contrôle et les derniers mois ont été comme ça pour moi alors j'espère que le dénouement qui viendra vous plaira. Bonne Lecture!_

Un mince rayon de soleil parvint à filtrer l'épais rideau de cheveux blond qui recouvrait le visage paisible de Winry Rockbell. Lentement, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se tourna sur le côté pour embrasser tendrement son bien-aimé. Ainsi arraché au monde des rêves, Alphonse se réveilla toutefois avec le sourire aux lèvres et, désireux de ne pas perdre de temps, il se leva pour enfiler un caleçon. Tout aussi entreprenante, Winry se leva pour aller prendre une douche rapide.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les jeunes fiancés faisaient irruption dans les cuisines du quartier général et, à l'aide des cuisiniers de l'établissement, ils préparèrent le petit brunch qu'ils avaient prévus de faire pour les militaires qui les hébergeaient si gentiment pour la fête de Noël. Au même moment, deux étages plus haut, une ombre se mit à remuer sous les couvertures de la chambre du Colonel Mustang. Les rayons du matin commençaient à lui chauffer le visage et c'est avec l'un de ces rares sourires qu'il se leva, se lava et se vêtit avec le plus grand soin.

C'était Noël et Roy avait soigneusement assortit cet ensemble pour l'occasion. Un pantalon lourd de coton noir, légèrement moulant et une chemise de soie bleu pâle légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Lichant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, il se sentit prêt à affronter la journée. Bien qu'il connaisse la tradition du déjeuner de Noël organisé à chaque année par ses supérieurs, son petit doigt lui dit que les choses seraient différentes cette année-là. Il descendit donc aux cuisines avec l'intention de donner un coup de main. Toutefois, en apercevant les futurs mariés qui s'affairaient avec les cuisiniers, Mustang comprit qu'il n'aurait rien à faire pour aider. Tout était sous contrôle! En apercevant le colonel, Winry tira Al pas la manche et ils vinrent le rejoindre à l'entrée des cuisines.

**'' Colonel, le salua Alphonse. Vous êtes plutôt matinal…**

**- J'ai bien dormit, déclara-t-il. Je ne me serais pas permit de dormir plus longtemps en fait…**

**- Inutile de vous en faire pour ça, vous êtes le premier levé, l'informa Winry.**

**- Vraiment& Hawkeye n'est pas levée, demanda-t-il, non sans une pointe de fierté de s'être levé le premier, pour une fois.**

**- Elle n'est pas venue nous voir en tout cas, appuya Al. ''**

Comme si elle savait que l'on parlait d'elle, la lieutenant se réveilla brusquement. Un coup d'œil à la position du soleil lui indiqua qu'elle aurait dû se lever depuis une bonne heure. _*Tant pis. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui fait la grâce matinée.* pensa-t-elle._ Après tout, c'était Noël, elle pouvait bien se permettre un peu de repos. Désireuse de ne pas arriver en retard pour le premier repas de la journée, Riza fit une toilette rapide et après avoir enfilé ses habits, descendit à l'Étage pour se trouver une place à la table. Il y avait peu de personnes mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment que la pièce ne tarderait pas à être animée de rire et de beaux sourires.

Justement, un bel homme aux cheveux châtain-clair venait à sa rencontre…mais cet homme n'était pas celui auquel Riza s'attendait à voir. Aucunement gêné, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui servit un de ces sourires qui la mettait hors d'elle.

**'' Lieutenant Havoc, le salua-t-elle.**

**- Pour une fois Hawkeye, laissez tomber les formalités.**

**- Mais…**

**- C'est Noël Riza, dit-il en lui prenant doucement la main. Profitez-en.''**

Troublée par la familiarité qui semblait les unir mais aussi par le contact de sa main dans la sienne, la militaire blonde ne sû quoi dire. Rêvait-elle encore? Non impossible. Elle se tenait dans la salle à manger du Q.G. de Central…sa main dans celle d'Havoc. Ce dernier ne pouvait détacher son regard du magnifique visage qu'il avait devant lui. Ses cheveux, qui semblaient volter autour de son visage, l'encadrait d'une légère aura dorée.

Sentant pourtant qu'il gênait la jeune femme, il libéra sa main, non sans regret, et la salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de repartir vers l'aile réservée aux militaires. Confuse, Riza resta un long moment sans rien dire puis, comme pour la ramener au moment présent, le trio de lève-tôt fit irruption dans la salle.

**'' Hawkeye, s'exclama Mustang. Que vous arrive-t-il, le réveil n'a pas sonné?**

**- Bon matin colonel, lui répondit-elle, préférant ignorer la provocation.**

**- Vous êtes très jolie, ne put s'empêcher de dire Alphonse.''**

Roy acquiesça pour confirmer. Il avait rarement vu sa lieutenant aussi rayonnante. Ou peut-être était-ce ce léger rougissement qu'elle avait eut juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent? Incapable de déceler ce que c'était exactement, Mustang se promit de s'en occuper plus tard.

**'' Au fait, demanda-t-il, vous avez vu lieutenant Havoc? J'aimerais le féliciter pour sa mutation à Central…**

**- Oui…je l'ai vu ce matin, répondit Riza qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir en entendant ce nom.''**

D'un regard entendu, Al et Winry firent mine d'une urgence et repartirent vers les cuisines du sous-sol, laissant au colonel tout le temps qu'il fallait pour questionner la jeune femme blonde. Voyant bien où cela la menait, Hawkeye tenta de s'esquiver mais c'était sans résultat. Mustang n'était peut-être pas habitué à se lever tôt mais il n'Était pas aveugle et encore moins idiot. Alors que la jeune femme lieutenant se levait, Roy intervint.

**'' Vous n'avez rien à me dire Hawkeye?**

**- Que voudriez-vous que je vous dise, demanda innocemment Riza.**

**- Peut-être…la raison pour laquelle vous rougissez en entendant le nom du lieutenant Havoc, insista-t-il.**

**- Nous nous sommes croisés ce matin…**

**- Et…?**

**- Et je crois qu'après toutes ces années…**

**- Venez-en aux faits, s'impatienta Roy.**

**- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, lâcha-t-elle.**

**- Aaahhhh, répondit Roy après un instant.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Vous êtes amoureuse, conclut Mustang. ''**

Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Hawkeye ne le contredit toutefois pas sachant très bien que c'était la vérité. Mais elle ne comptait pas laisser son supérieur s'en sortir à si bon compte aussi, lui lança-t-elle une réplique des plus cinglantes.

**'' Et vous colonel, quand comptez-vous l'annoncer à Edward? ''**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Mustang de piquer un fard. Il savait bien que Riza le couvait comme une mère mais il ne pensait pas avoir tant manqué de subtilité. Frustré, l'homme à l'œil unique se leva promptement avec l'intention de partir lorsque la main de Riza le retint. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Roy y lut toute la désolation de sa lieutenant. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser ni le froisser. Elle avait seulement voulu le faire réagir, le piquer quoi. Se rasseyant à la table, Roy Mustang ouvrit pour la première fois son cœur. Après tout, il n'avait rien à craindre de cette merveilleuse femme blonde. Elle qui le connaissait déjà par cœur, elle qui l'aimait et le protégeait comme lui même n'avait su le faire pour les autres.

**'' Moi et bien…je suis amoureux d'un gamin, avoua-t-il après un long moment.**

**- Edward, confirma la femme blonde.**

**- ….Oui.**

**- Alors dans ce cas qu'attendez-vous?**

**- Le bon moment…**

**- Oui mais il ne viendra pas si vous ne forcez pas un peu les choses colonel.**

**- Et que suggérez-vous lieutenant?**

**- Avouez-lui tout aujourd'hui. C'est Noël, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la magie de cette journée, déclara Riza d'un ton mystérieux.**

**- Alors je devrais attendre qu'il se lève ou tout lui dire ce soir?**

**- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, insista la femme militaire.''**

Mustang se contenta d'hocher la tête pour indiquer à sa subordonnée qu'il avait compris. Décidant d'offrir un cadeau à Edward qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt, le colonel descendit aux cuisines avant de placer un verre devant l'assiette d'Ed. Il sortit à l'extérieur, histoire de s'aérer les méninges dans la fraicheur du matin.

Au même moment, dans une des chambres de l'aile prêtée aux invités du Général Haruko, une petite boule blonde se dandina dans les douces couvertures de son lit. Edward revenait peu à peu du monde des rêves lorsqu'une agréable, non ; très agréable odeur l'assaillit. Bien qu'il se demandait comment l'odeur de son colonel avait bien pu se rendre jusque dans son lit, Ed ne chercha pas à s'en débarrasser. Il se roula dans les couvertures et c'est à grand regrets qu'il quitta son lit pour aller prendre une bonne douche qui, il l'espérait, lui donnerait du courage pour avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qui l'avait fait entrer dans l'armée.

À son grand étonnement, l'odeur de son amour ne voulut pas, même après une bonne douche chaude, lui décoller de la peau. Cela le mit encore plus mal à l'aise car peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression que son supérieur était à ses côtés. C'est donc avec l'image du séduisant visage de Mustang que l'alchimiste blond entra dans la grande salle à manger mais ce qu'il vit le figea. Face au gros sapin de Noël, un homme se tenait debout, les mains derrière le dos. Mais cet homme lui semblait étranger…

**'' Colonel, l'appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.''**

En effet, l'homme qui se tourna vers le blondinet n'était pas le Colonel Mustang. Cet homme était plus séduisant, avec ses cheveux lichés vers l'Arrière et sa chemise ouverte sur son torse bien musclé, Roy était méconnaissable. Quelque chose dans son regard semblait aussi plus…tendre? Non impossible. Il devait se tromper de personne. Avant même qu'Edward ne puisse questionner son supérieur sur ce subit changement de caractère, une vois le tira de ses pensées…une voix qu'il ne put ignorer.

**'' Fullmetal, l'appela le Général Haruko.**

**- Général, le salua ce dernier en quittant Roy à regret.**

**- Je suis heureux de te savoir levé à cette heure, blagua l'homme.**

**- C'est trop gentil de votre part de vous en inquiéter, se rembrunit Edward.**

**- Allez, un petit sourire, c'est Noël, l'encouragea le Général.''**

Edward s'exécuta et, avec un petit soupir de soulagement, prit congé du grand militaire. Il rejoignit son frère ainsi que son amie s'enfance sans se douter du subterfuge dont il serait la victime quelques instants plus tard. Pour sa part, Roy fut soulagé de voir Edward partir. C'était fou comme il avait eut subitement chaud. En réalité, le fait de voir le jeune alchimiste si…beau, n'avait fait que renforcer le désir de Mustang de lui avouer son amour.

_Voilà, je vous annonce officiellement qu'il s'agissait de l'avant dernier chapitre. La fin approche ne vous découragez pas^^ À bientôt._

_Akai-Tenshi_


	14. Un Noël Rose

**Un Noël Rose**

Chapitre quatorze :_ Un Noël Rose_

_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à précisez que tous les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont donné des commentaires c'est très appréciez. J'espère que la fin vous satisfera, Bonne Dernière Lecture !_

Alors que Roy observait Edward à couvert, il remarqua que pour l'une des rares fois, Edward s'était attaché les cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Comme d'habitude, ses yeux ambre et ses cheveux blonds s'harmonisaient à merveille et c'était sans parler de cette étrange lueur de détermination qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Et pour se qui était de sa tenue vestimentaire, le colonel en était renversé. Au lieu de son éternel débardeur, il avait enfilé une chemise longue d'un blanc immaculé et des pantalons de la même couleur. _*Il a l'air d'un ange.* pensa soudainement Roy alors que la voix du Général Hakuro annonçait le début de la remise des cadeaux._ Bien que ce ne fût pas une surprise, Alphonse et Winry furent les premiers à s'échanger leur paquet.

Un peu plus gamin que sa compagne, Al déchira le papier pour découvrir son présent; un petit bout de carton sur lequel était imagé deux petits chatons jouant dans un panier d'osier. Comprenant soudainement que son amoureuse lui offrait ce qu'il voulait depuis bien longtemps, Alphonse lui sauta au cou.

**'' Arigato , s'exclama-t-il, attirant du même coup l'attention de son grand frère.**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu va avoir ta fameuse boule de poils, blagua Ed.''**

Le sourire qui fendit le visage de son cadet indiqua à Edward qu'il retrouverait surement des poils félin sur les vêtements de son frère. En même temps, plus loin dans la salle, d'autres militaires s'échangeaient des cadeaux et, peu à peu, l'atmosphère retentit de rires et de remerciements. Se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions, Alphonse se retourna vers sa bien-aimée et lui tendit à son tour un petit paquet carré. Une fois déballé, Winry se retrouva avec un petit écrin de velours bleu foncé dans les mains. Curieusement, tous les regards avaient convergés vers le jeune couple. Ouvrant délicatement le boitier, Winry nr put retenir un hoquet de surprise en apercevant la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. _* Une bague de mariage.* pensa-t-elle soudainement, les larmes aux yeux._ Se tournant vers son futur époux, elle l'embrassa sans retenu devant les militaires qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

**'' Tu es fou, murmura la jeune Rockbell à l'oreille d'Alphonse.**

**- Oui…fou de toi, répondit-il.''**

Alors que tout le monde s'approchait des grandes tables dressées spécialement pour le brunch de Noël, Riza jeta un coup d'œil à Havoc qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Curieuse, elle s'exécuta sans rouspéter. Ce dernier lui tendit alors un paquet. Surprise, Hawkeye mit un instant avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de le déballer. Mais ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur de l'emballage la surprit davantage. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Riza leva les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux couleur de blé et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**'' C'est la nouvelle technologie, lui apprit-il pour éviter ses questions. Un chargeur de sept balles et une bouche en argent pur. J'ai cru qu'il vous plairait…**

**- Et c'est le cas, affirma la jeune lieutenant. J'avais pour projet de me le procurer pour le nouvel an mais vous m'avez devancé…**

**- Prenez-le comme un simple cadeau d'un homme profondément troublé…**

**- Troublé, répéta Riza, incertaine de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.**

**- Oui, admit-il. Troublé par votre beauté.''**

Interdite, la jeune femme blonde prit la couleur de la pivoine alors que le lieutenant Havoc lui prenait tendrement la main pour la baiser. Même si un murmure parcourut la salle à manger, personne n'osa s'exclamer de vive voix de peur de briser le charme. Pour leur part, Alphonse et Winry échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'approcher de la table où ils prirent place. Décidés à faire avancer les choses, Roy entraîna Edward jusqu'à leur place mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Al prit les devants.

**'' Et vous colonel Mustang, vous n'avez pas de cadeau pour vos subordonnés?**

**- Si…j'ai offert une huile spécialisée à Hawkeye pour ses armes…**

**- Et Edward, s'enquit Winry.**

**- Edward et bien…, commença-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, son cadeau est sur la table.''**

Curieux, le jeune homme, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange, fouilla la table du regard. Il finit par remarquer un chou rouge noué autour d'un verre…de lait!!!

**'' Pas question, s'écria-t-il. Je refuse.**

**- Voyons Edward, on ne peut pas refuser un cadeau, affirma Hawkeye qui avait suivit la discussion de loin.**

**- Mais c'est pas un cadeau ÇA, insista Ed.**

**- Je croyais te faire plaisir en t'offrant un cadeau, se défendit Roy, faussement vexé. Je ne t'en ferai plus si tu insistes.**

**- Colonel, grogna le blondinet.**

**- Oh regarde Al, déclara soudainement Winry en pointant une décoration verte et rouge accroché au plafond.**

**- Vous êtes juste en dessous d'une feuille de gui, renchérit Alphonse.**

**- Et alors, s'impatienta Edward qui connaissait pourtant très bien la tradition des feuilles de gui.**

**- Alors la tradition veut qu'un baiser soit échangé pour deux personnes se retrouvant sous le gui, expliqua Riza qui voulait également pousser les deux hommes à s'avouer. Mais j'ai une meilleurs idée, continua-t-elle. À toi de choisir Edward…**

**-Choisir entre quoi?**

**- Le gui ou ton cadeau, conclut Winry avec un sourire complice.''**

En guise de réponse, Roy servit un regard accusateur au jeune couple. Il savait que c'était une manigance qui n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard. Mais avant même que des paroles de soient échangées, Edward, qui aurait préféré embrassé son supérieur, cala son verre de lait, non sans faire une grimace de dégout après la dernière gorgée. _* BEEEUUURRRKKK!!!!* hurla-t-il intérieurement._

**'' Merci pour le cadeau Colonel…, murmura tout de même Edward après un long moment.''**

Le rouge aux joues d'avoir passé si près d'embrasser l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, Edward se rassit sans un mot et fit mine de s'intéresser au repas que l'on venait tout juste de servir. Ce ne fut pas long pour que tout le monde arrive à une même opinion; le repas était d'une saveur incomparable. Le repas se passa sans grand évènement majeur ce qui permit au quintette de terminer leur assiette. Mais a peine Edward eut-il déposé sa fourchette qu'un vacarme assourdissant empli la grande salle et que plusieurs militaires se ruèrent vers la sortie.

Piqués par la curiosité, la majorité des hommes et des femmes restant, sortirent à l'extérieur de l'enceinte militaire, y comprit Roy Edward et les jeunes fiancés. Ce qu'ils virent alors les laissèrent sans voix. Tombés du ciel pourtant clair, des centaines de flocons blancs virevoltaient dans les airs, rajoutant une épaisseur à la neige déjà accumulée depuis le début de l'hiver. Étourdi par ce tableau mouvant, Mustang crut que sa vision lui faisait défaut lorsqu'il vit, à plusieurs mètres de lui, un de ces subordonnés lancer…

**'' Attention colonel, lança le jeune homme, bien après avoir lancé une grosse balle de neige dans sa direction.''**

Comme prévu, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène n'eut pas le temps de réagir er la boule de neige vint s'écraser au beau milieu de son visage. Soudainement, tous cessèrent de bouger en retenant leur souffle. Il ne semblait pas bien de provoquer ainsi le flamealchemist. Mais de toutes les personnes rassemblées dehors, ce fut Edward qui fut le plus surpris par la réaction de son supérieur lorsque ce dernier lui fit subir le même sort. De la neige plein les yeux mais aussi plein les vêtements, le jeune alchimiste blonde ne put résister ;a la provocation de son colonel et lui renvoya une boule de neige en guise de réponse. Très vite, la cours entière fut un vrai champ de bataille où se mêlait les rires, les vêtements détrempés et la magie de Noël.

Décidant de mettre la main à la pâte, la jeune Rockbell, malgré sa robe de velours bleu, rassembla une grosse poignée de neige pour la lancer sur son futur époux. Pour quiconque regardait la scène de l'intérieur du Q.G, il n'y avait que le chaos le plus total. Justement, à l'intérieur des murs du quartier général, alors que la salle à dîner c'était rapidement vidée, deux personnes n'étaient guère pressés de participer à la bataille de neige qui faisait rage. Profitant de leur soudaine intimité, Havoc avait invité Riza à s'asseoir à ses côtés…histoire de discuter.

**'' J'espère que je ne vous ai pas froissée tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il, soucieux de l'image que cette belle femme avait de lui.**

**- Non lieutenant au contraire. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, avoua Hawkeye, un peu embarrassée par ce qu'elle allait dire.**

**- Ah oui, et à quel propos?**

**- Vous avez ouvert les yeux d'une femme aveugle devant l'amour que lui inspirait un ancien confrère de travail, déclara-t-elle.''**

Profondément touché par ses paroles empreintes d'amour, le lieutenant Havoc ne trouva pas de mot assez juste pour exprimer sa réciprocité. Aussi, fit-il la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il se pencha sur Hawkeye et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser fut le seul mais le regard plein de promesse que lança Riza à son compagnon lui en dit bien plus long que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Flottant sur un nuage, il offrit son manteau à la femme lieutenant et, bras dessus bras dessous, ils sortirent à l'Extérieur en tentant de ne pas être la cible des boules de neige volantes.

Au cœur de la guerre hivernale, la magie de Noël vibrait dans l'air et peu à peu, elle parvint à faire fondre deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Les joues rosées, les lèvres sèches, les vêtements complètement détrempés, Roy et Edward se livraient une bataille sans fin. Se poursuivant sans relâche, les deux amoureux avaient réussit à s'éloigner un tantinet des autres joueurs. Lentement, Ed réussit à coincer Mustang entre deux petites buttes de neige. Créant un rempart de son corps, malgré sa petite taille, le blondinet força son supérieur à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'échappatoire.

Désireux de porter le coup de grâce qui ferait de lui, l'espace d'un court instant, le supérieur de Roy, Edward avança d'un pas, les bras tendus vers le colonel, pour lui faire prendre un bouillon. Malheureusement pour lui, l'élan qu'il se donna lui fit perdre l'équilibre et, en une fraction de seconde, Edward chuta, le dos sur la plaque de glace noire que l'avait trahie. Toutefois, grâce à ses réflexes militaires, Edward avait pu se retenir….en attrapant la manche de Roy qui, débalancé par la poigne du jeune blond, se retrouva à terre…le visage au-dessus de celui d'Edward.

Rougissant à l'unisson de leur embarrassante situation, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut l'idée de se relever. Peut-être était-ce leur regard soudés l'un à l'autre. Peut-être était-ce la proximité de leur deux corps mais les deux hommes surent à cet instant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

**'' Pour…ton…cadeau, parvint à haleter Roy. Je suis désolé….**

**- Ça ne faire rien…colonel.**

**- J'ai autre chose pour toi**

**- Ah oui, demanda Edward, incertain de vouloir connaître la suite des choses….**

**- Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de l'emballer, s'excusa Mustang.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre cadeau colonel puisque j'ai déjà le mien….vous, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres touchant presque celles de son supérieur.**

**-Alors tu m'as donné le cadeau dont je rêvais…ton cœur.''**

Ses simples mots finirent de les convaincre er, dans un même mouvement, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un profond baiser. Un baiser d'amour que seule la magie de Noël avait pu provoquer.

**'' Aishiteru taisa-san, lâcha Edward qui n'avait pas besoin de réponse pour savoir que cette fois, son cœur était habité par l'homme qui le lui avait volé.''**

_Voilà voilou c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic de Noël ( Un peu beaucoup en retard je sais T.T). J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout cas moi j'ai eut un grand plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs commentaires et soyez aux aguets pour la suite qui viendra…Je vous promet un O.S. Yaoi Lemon XD À Bientôt._

_Akai-Tenshi_


End file.
